


You‘re my mate

by LuminousLin



Category: Original Work
Genre: A+ best friend Sam, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Human!Alex, M/M, Main M/M, Mates, Romance, Wolf AU, Wolf/Human, Wolfshifter au, Wolves, half human half wolf, human!Jared, human!Jordan, human!Macy, human!Maddie, human!Olivia, human!Sam, maybe first time, maybe smut, much fluff, side m/m/m/m, wolf!Andrew, wolf!Ava, wolf!Collin, wolf!Damian, wolf!Jake, wolf!Justin, wolf!Kayden, wolf!tyler
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousLin/pseuds/LuminousLin
Summary: Obwohl man immer wieder hört, dass es Menschen geben soll, deren DNA Teile von der eines Wolfes besitzt, hat Alex solchen Gerüchten nie wirklich Glauben geschenkt. Das ändert sich jedoch, als sein bester Freund Sam gezwungen ist ihm so manches zubeichten. Dabei tritt der Wolf Collin Hayes in sein Leben, der behauptet Alex sei sein Mates und somit seins.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex schaute auf als sein bester Freund Sam sich gegenüber von ihm setzte. Schon den ganzen Tag erwischte er Sam wie er sich immer wieder in der Gegend umsah als würde er nach etwas oder jemandem suchen. Erst jetzt wurde Alex bewusst, dass Sam sich auch schon die letzte Woche immer wieder merkwürdig verhalten hatte. Die Cafeteria war etwas voller als sonst weshalb Alex sich weiter zu ihm lehnte. "Ey Sam, ist alles ok?"  
Sam saß nur halb auf der Bank, schaute weiterhin in die Richtung hinter sich und reagierte erst gar nicht auf seine Frage. Alex zog nur gestresst eine Augenbraue hoch und lehnte sich auf die Seite um zu sehen was es hinter Sam so interessantes zu sehen gab, dass Sam selbst seinen besten Freund nicht mehr wahrnahm. Als er einen Verdacht hatte auf welchen der Tische, oder eher gesagt welche Personen, er ansah wurde seine Stimmung augenblicklich schlechter. An dem Tisch saßen fünf Personen, die Teil der beliebtesten Studenten der Universität waren und auch außerhalb der Uni weit bekannt waren. Warum? Vermutlich weil sie viel Geld hatten, sagte sich Alex. Aber das waren nur Spekulationen. Der offensichtlichste Grund, den nicht mal Alex abstreiten konnte war, dass sie alle unglaublich gut aussahen. Und obwohl er selbst nicht schlecht aussah, ganz im Gegenteil, konnte er keiner von ihnen leiden. Es war schließlich nicht Neid, weshalb er sie als unangenehm empfand. Sie taten immer so als wären sie etwas besseres als alle anderen Studenten und es machte den Anschein als würden sie lieber sterben als sich auch nur mit einem der anderen Studenten abzugeben. Das Mädchen das an dem Tisch saß, Ava war ihr Name wenn Alex sich richtig erinnern konnte, war die Einzige die anderen Studenten wenigstens mal ein Lächeln zuwarf, aber zu mehr konnte vermutlich auch sie sich nicht bewegen, dachte Alex. Links von ihr saßen die Drillinge. Andrew, Kayden und Tyler sahen sich unglaublich ähnlich und somit war "einer so schön wie der Andere", wie viele meinten. Alex wurde schon schlecht, wenn er daran dachte, dass er erst im letzten Block gehört hatte wie eine Gruppe Mädchen über die atemberaubend schönen braunen Augen und das ebenso strahlend braune Haar der drei geredet haben. Er verdrängt absichtlich den Teil, als sie von dem prächtigen adonisgleichem Körper geredet haben. Und zu guter Letzt saß am Tisch Collin Hayes. Alex hatte das Gefühl, dass er definitiv der schlimmste der Gruppe war. Über ihn wusste man am wenigstens, was ein Großteil der Mädchen dazu brachte ihn noch mehr zu lieben, da sie ihn wohl für geheimnisvoll und mysteriös hielten. Natürlich konnte Alex nicht leugnen, dass Colins große, schlanke Statur, die breiten Schultern und der starke Kontrast seiner schwarzen Haare und grauen Augen unglaublich attraktiv fand und definitiv sein Typ war. Jedoch änderte das nichts daran, dass der Typ vermutlich einer der eingebildetsten Typen der Uni war. An sich hatte Alex nichts gegen die Leute, aber er hasste es wie sie ausstrahlten, dass sie was besseres waren. Alex hatte letztens beobachtet wie ein schrecklich aufgeregtes Mädchen mit Collin reden wollte und er sich einfach weggedreht hatte und gegangen war. Die Arme schien als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen. Sie interessierte Alex wirklich nicht ein bisschen, aber die Einstellung dieser Typen nervten ihn einfach nur. Alex fragte sich selbst, ob er vielleicht etwas übertrieb und er war sich sicher, dass sie Antwort ja war. Trotzdem änderte es nicht daran, dass wenn er sich heute noch ein Kommentar darüber anhören dürfte wie intelligent und gutaussehend sie sind würde er sicherlich etwas tun, das er bereuen würde. Jetzt musste er aber erstmal dafür sorgen, dass Sam bereute ihn für diese Leute zu ignorieren. "Ey", meinte Alex gestresst. Immernoch keine Reaktion. Genervt trat er leicht gegen das Bein seines besten Freundes. Sofort schaute Sam ihn überrascht an, seine Wangen leicht gerötet. Alex zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete darauf bis Sam erklärte was los war. "Uhh.. Hast du was gesagt?", fragte Sam unsicher.   
"Ja, habe ich. Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?" Alex nickte dabei in die Richtung des Tisches in die Sam soeben gestarrt hatte. "Was soll denn los sein?" Sam lächelte zwar, jedoch bemerkte Alex, dass er unglaublich nervös war was nur einen Grund haben konnte - sein bester Freund verschwieg ihm etwas. "Hmm ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, dass du nur noch Augen für die hast. Oder wohin starrst du sonst die ganze Zeit?"  
Augenblicklich errötete Sam und mied Alexs Blick. „Direkt ins Schwarze“, dachte sich Alex triumphierend. "Sag bloß du hast dich jetzt auch zu einem Fanboy entwickelt", scherzte er und lehnte sich nochmal zur Seite um nochmal einen Blick auf die Fünf zu erhaschen. Sofort traf sein Blick den der drei Geschwister. Andrew und Kayden sahen wohl zuvor vorwiegend besorgt in Sams Richtung, jedoch bohrte sich Tylers Blick angespannt in den von Alex und sah eher so aus als würde er ihn auf der Stelle umbringen wollen. So viel Aufmerksamkeit hatte er von ihnen noch nie bekommen stellte er belustigt fest. "Ihr kennt euch?", stellte Alex eher fest, nachdem Sam nicht auf seine Frage eingegangen war und wandte sich ihm wieder zu. "Ich wollte es dir sagen, aber.."  
"Aber? Ey komm schon. Nur weil ich sie nicht leiden kann heißt das nicht, dass ich sauer wäre, weil du mal mit ihnen gesprochen hast oder so. Wann wars denn?", meinte Alex lachend. "Uh ja genau. Das war letztens als ich nicht mit ins Kino konnte."   
"Huh? Hattest du da nicht Nachhilfe?", fragte Alex überrascht. Sam seufzte und mied nachwievor Alexs Blick. Alex war sich sicher, dass er ihm etwas verschwieg.   
"Ja, ich hatte Probleme mit einer Aufgabe und er bot sich an mir an zu helfen und dann haben wir nach unseren Stunden hier gelernt". Sam lächelte Alex an jedoch glaubte Alex seinem besten Freund kein Wort. Die nächsten paar Minuten kamen sie von dem Thema ab und unterhielten sich über Alexs Schwester Maddison. Mitten im Gespräch vibrierte Alexs Handy. Einen kurzen Blick drauf verriet ihn mehr als er eigentlich wissen wollte.

Eine neue Nachricht - Dad:  
13:34: Ich muss heute doch arbeiten. Essen steht in der Mikrowelle. Wird evtl spät also warte nicht auf mich. 

Sam warf ihm nur einen fragenden Blick zu worauf Alex ihm kurz den Bildschirm hinhielt und dann anfing zu grinsen. "Wie wärs mit einem Filmeabend bei mir?"  
Sam zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Klar, aber wir wissen nicht wann dein Vater zurückkommt. Du weißt wie gestresst er dann immer ist." Ja, das wusste Alex nur zu gut. "Jo, und du weißt, dass er sowieso vermutlich nicht bis morgen Mittag zurück ist wenn er sowas schreibt." Seufzend lehnte sich Sam zurück und warf kurz einen Blick zu dem Tisch hinter sich, als Alex sein Handy zurück in seine Tasche packte. „Dachte wohl ich merks nicht,“ dachte Alex bitter. "Meinst du die Eltern der Drillinge sind genauso wie mein Dad? Vermutlich nicht", meinte Alex.   
Sam wusste sofort, dass Alex ihn soeben erwischt hatte wie er zu ihnen geschaut hatte.   
"Uhm naja, sie wohnen alleine, da ihre Eltern wohl immer unterwegs sind," versuchte Sam dieses Mal direkt zu antworten.   
Alex stand daraufhin einfach nur auf, lief um den Tisch herum, setzte sich direkt neben Sam und zog ihn zu sich. "Also Sam, sag mir jetzt was zur Hölle los ist. Du bist nervös und kannst mir nicht mal in die Augen sehen, stattdessen starrst immer zu denen da", er zeigte dezent auf die Drillinge, "und willst mir immernoch weis machen, du hättest nur bei einem von denen Nachhilfe gehabt. Man Sammy ich bin dein bester Freund und erkenne verdammt nochmal wenn du mir was verheimlichst."  
Sam hatte die Augen geschlossen und nickte kurz. "Du hast recht, ok? Ich habe dir was verheimlicht, aber es ist nichts Schlimmes! Ich will es dir in Ruhe erklären. Kannst du heute zu mir kommen?.. Kannst auch übernachten."  
"Wenn du meinst, aber wehe du sagst es mir heute Abend nicht! Keine Geheimnisse Sammy. Außerdem wolltest du heute sowieso zu mir, also passt das", erwiderte Alex und schaute auf seine Uhr, wobei er bemerkte, dass sie langsam wieder zum Unterricht mussten. "Können wir lieber zu mir? Mir ist das echt wichtig."

 

Alex zuckte nur mit den Schultern, stand auf und erwiderte ein kurzes "von mir aus." Direkt fiel ihm Sam und den Hals und bedankte sich bei ihm. Anschließend bereiteten sich beide auf den nächsten langweiligen Kurs vor, wodurch sich Alex noch mehr auf das anstehende Wochenende freute.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vorsichtig stieg er aus der Dusche und legte ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte. Es war nicht selten, dass Alex alleine Zuhause war, es schien jedoch als würde er sich nie daran gewöhnen. Wie so oft war sein Vater arbeiten und seine Schwester bei ihren Freundinnen, wodurch das Haus noch größer wirkte als es ohnehin schon war. Seit dem Tot seiner Mutter schien es als würden die beiden es meiden nachhause zu kommen, als erinnere sie das an ihre Abwesenheit. Dabei war ihr Tod schon mehrere Jahre her. Aber genauso wie es wohl für die beiden war, so gab es auch für ihn Momente in denen die Stille in dem Haus unerträglich wurde, wie genau in diesem Moment. Daher machte Alex sich nicht einmal die Mühe sich etwas anzuziehen und ging direkt auf sein Bett zu und nahm sein Handy zu sich, in der Hoffnung Sam hatte geschrieben.

Sammy:  
15:56: Planänderung!! Zieh dir was heißes an  
15:57: Also was richtig heißes! ;D  
15:57: Wir gejen noch wohin btw

Alexs Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen bei den Worten seines Freundes, obwohl er keine Lust hatte feiern zu gehen. Andererseits war er lange nicht mehr mit Sam weg, was zumindest immer einen vielversprechenden Abend bedeutete.

Ich:  
16:03: Typo^ Wohin denn?  
16:03: Und wie heiß? Ich bin schon heiß genug lol 🔥

Sammy:  
16:04: Ist geheim. Und nich heiß genug dafür, also mach dich bisschen hübscher ♡

 

Alex beschloss sich nicht die Mühe zu machen zu antworten als er sich und sein Handy auf das Bett fallen lies. Es war merkwürdig, dass Sam ihm schon länger etwas verheimlichte. Natürlich hatte er schon länger bemerkt, dass etwas anders war, aber er hatte nicht registriert, dass da wirklich mehr dahinter steckte. Ein Blick auf sein Handy verriet ihm, dass er genug Zeit damit verbracht hatte sich Gedanken zu machen und er sich langsam anziehen sollte. Seufzend ging er an seinen Schrank und kramte eine Weile rum um etwas "heißes" zu finden. Zu guter Letzt entschied er sich für ein schwarzes enganliegendes T-shirt, eine schwarze Ripped-Jeans, die seine Beine gut betonte und braune Timbs. Um das Outfit noch etwas abzurunden wechselte er seinen untersten linken Ohrring durch ein hängendes Kreuz. Als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete beschloss er, dass er so bestimmt gehen konnte. Das Oberteil umschloss seinen Oberkörper genau richtig, seine Haare waren erst kürzlich frisch gebleached und passten somit ziemlich gut zu seinen blauen Augen. Sollte Sam sich beschweren würde er mit Sicherheit ihm die Schuld geben, da er nach wie vor nicht wusste wo es hingehen sollte. Abgesehen davon wusste er nicht wann Sam vorhatte sich mit ihm zu treffen, weshalb er sein Handy nahm und nach unten, ins Wohnzimmer ging wo sein Shiba Inu Jay auf ihn wartete. Dort warf er sich auf die Couch und öffnete seinen Chat mit Sam.

Ich:  
16:15: Interessiert mir zu sagen wann ich kommen soll?  
16:16: Oder wos überhaupt hingeht??

Sammy:  
16:18: Schon fertig? Du brauchst doch sonst immer mindestens zwei Stunden um dich fertig zu machen ;PP

Ich:  
16:18: Stimmt gar nicht. Jetzt beantworte meine Fragen Arschloch.

-Sammy ist typing...-

Ich:  
16:18: *Liebling. Autokorrektur ;*

Sammy:   
16:19: Ja ist klar.. du mich auch  
16:19: Kannst eigentlich jetzt los dann haben wir noch etwas Zeit  
16:20: Treffen uns bei mir 

Ich:  
16:20: Uns?? 

Sammy:  
16:21: Uh ja wir beide  
16:21: Grüß Jay von mir! :D

Ich:   
16:21: Klar mache ich. Bis dann^^

Sammy:  
16:21: See ya ;* 

Damit legte Alex sein Handy zur Seite und ging auf Jay zu, der sich gerade auf seinem Kissen rollte als er bemerkte, dass Alex zu ihm kam. Alex ging in die Hocke um ihn zu streicheln, wobei Jay aufsprang und sich auf ihn stürzte wobei er das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten stürzte.  
Daraufhin schien sein Hund sich nur noch mehr zu freuen weshalb Alex lächeln musste. Er umarmte ihn und versuchte ihn auch auf den Boden zu zwingen. "Grüße von Sammy, Jay", meinte Alex lachend. Bei Jays Anblick entschied Alex sich dazu noch eine Runde mit ihm zugehen, obwohl seine Schwester Maddie versprochen hatte ihn später mit zu ihrer Freundin zu nehmen, die selbst einen Hund hatte. Schnell zog er sich eine Jacke über und legte sich einen Schal um den Hals, da es Mitte Dezember war und es vermutlich recht kalt draußen war. Tatsächlich war es nicht so kalt wie er es vermutet hatte, weshalb er als er zurückkam sich einen nicht ganz so dicken Mantel übergezogen und den Schal weggelassen hatte. Kurz fragte er sich ob er jetzt vielleicht doch zu dünn angezogen war, verwarf den Gedanken aber direkt wieder. Falls es zu kalt werden würde könnte er sich schließlich etwas von Sam leihen oder der Alkohol müsste haltherhalten, sollte Sam wirklich in einen Club gehen, wie er es vermutete. Damit steckte er etwas Geld, Schlüssel und sein Handy in seine Jackentasche und verließ das Haus nachdem er Jay nochmal schnell über den Kopf streichelte. Zum Glück wohnte Sam nicht weit von ihm wenn man den Bus nahm, der alle 20 Minuten fuhr. Als er den Bus betrat bereute er es augenblicklich, da er ganz hinten so ziemlich die größten Trottel der ganzen Uni sah. Um genau zu sein waren es Jared, ein ziemlicher Draufgänger und seine Untertanen. Alle waren im gleichen Kurs wie er und Sam, jedoch ist jeder von ihnen schon mindestens einmal in der Schule sitzen geblieben. Er wusste selbst nicht wie sie es auf die Uni geschafft haben. Alex beschloss sich einfach ein gutes Stück von ihnen wegzusetzen, was jedoch nicht sehr lange funktionierte. Nach nur ungefähr zehn Minuten spürte er wie sich mehrere Leute in die Sitze hinter ihn drückten und kurz darauf schob sich Jared auf den Sitz neben ihn. Hinter ihm kicherten die drei Trottel die Jared und Alex nun dich den Spalt ihrer Sitze beobachteten. "Wo geht’s denn hin, Bennett?", fragte Jared grinsend und legte einen Arm um Alexs Schultern. Sofort schlug Alex seinen Arm weg und rutschte soweit es ihm eben in dem begrenzten Platz zur Schreibe möglich war weg von Jared. "Fass mich nicht an, Jared," erwiderte Alex genervt. Dieser verzog nur das Gesicht zu einem offensichtlich gespieltem Schmollen. "Komm schon. Wieso bist du denn so? Schon blöd, dass du hier ganz alleine bist. Soweit ich mich erinnere haben wir noch was zu klären." Jared fing an zu Grinsen, als er bemerkte, dass sich Alex nun wieder an die Geschehnisse letzter Woche erinnerte. Alex ist während einer Klassenarbeit "ausversehen" gegen Jareds Tisch gelaufen, wobei alle seine Spickzettel auf den Boden gefallen sind. Der Lehrer war im Gegensatz zu Alex alles Andere erfreut und genau deshalb hatte es sich für Alex definitiv gelohnt. Jedoch war er sich dabei nicht mehr so ganz sicher, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht nur in der Unterzahl war, sondern er auch keinen Ausweg hatte. Um Hilfe würde er sicherlich nicht rufen, da der komplette Bus so gut wie leer war und er konnte aus Erfahrung sagen, dass der Busfahrer ein ignorantes Arschloch war. Hinter ihm hörte er nur wie die drei wie irre anfingen zu kichern. Jared lehnte sich vor und nahm Alexs Kinn in die Hand um es zu sich zu drehen. "So still auf einmal? Was meint ihr Jungs? Ich finde ein oder zwei blaue Augen würden sich blendend in seinem Gesicht machen." Alex spürte wie der Bus zum Stehen kam und wusste, dass das seine Chance war. Er grinste Jared an und schlug ihm mit seiner Faust gegen den Kiefer. Sichtlich geschockt wurde sein Kopf zur Seite gerissen. Diesen Moment nutzte Alex um sich an ihm vorbei zu drücken und nach vorne zu sprinten. "Ihm hinterher!", hörte er sich hinter sich rufen. Alex musste zugeben, dass diese Trottel ziemlich schnell waren, da sie ihn so gut wie eingeholt hatten. "Pass doch auf du kleiner-", fluchte der Busfahrer als sich Alex im letzten Moment durch die Fahrertür gedrückt hatte bevor sich diese schloss. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Alex, dass er es nicht mehr schaffte, jedoch hatte es ganz knapp hingehauen.

Alex sah wie alle wütend an der Tür oder dem ersten Fenster standen. Jareds Kiefer schien als würde er anfangen blau zu werden und er zog mit seinem Daumen eine Linie über seine Kehle, um Alex weis zu machen, dass er das nächste Mal so gut wie tot war. Alex musste anfangen zu grinsen und winkte ihnen zu, als der Bus sich in Bewegung setzte und weiterfuhr. Verdient hatte es Jared, weshalb Alex nicht anders konnte als ein wenig stolz auf sich zu sein. Jedoch ist er dadurch zwei Stationen zu früh ausgestiegen, weshalb er sich entschied den Rest einfach zu laufen. Er nahm seine Kopfhörer aus der Tasche, steckte sie in sein Handy und machte sich auf den Weg, während ein Grinsen nachwievor seine Lippen umspielte.  
„Ja, das hat sich sowas von gelohnt.“

 

Nach ein paar Minuten dämmerte es Alex, dass der Weg wohl doch ein wenig länger war als zunächst angenommen, wobei er für einen kurzen Moment sogar fürchtete sich verlaufen zu haben. Es war zwar erst zehn nach fünf, jedoch änderte das nichts daran, dass der Himmel schon allmählich dunkler wurde und es mit Sicherheit nicht lange dauern würde bis es stockdunkel war. Die schleichende Dunkelheit schien auch die Kälte mitzubringen, weshalb Alex seinen Mantel weiter zusammenzog und seine Schritte beschleunigte. Er musste zugeben, dass er nicht oft in dem Teil der Stadt war und er daher etwas länger brauchte sich zurecht zu finden. Völlig in Gedanken, in denen er versuchte sich zu orientieren, da es ebenfalls vor kurzem angefangen hatte zu schneien, bemerkte er zunächst nicht wie sein Handy in seiner Jackentasche zu vibrieren begann. Im letzten Moment bemerkte er sein Handy, wobei er den Anruf von Sam, der das vibrieren ausgelöst hatte, knapp verpasste. Tatsächlich kam ihm der Anruf ganz recht, da Sams Hilfe ,obwohl er den Weg grob kannte, doch hilfreich war, wenn man die Umstände betrachtete. Die kalte Luft biss an seinen schon steifen Fingern in denen er sein Handy hielt. Mittlerweile verstärkte sich sowohl der Schnee als auch der Wind, was es immer schwerer machte den Blick geradeaus gerichtet zu lassen. Seufzend wählte er Sams Kontakt wobei sich seine Finger viel langsamer bewegten als ihm lieb war. Erleichtert, dass er nun nicht mehr auf sein Handy tippen musste hub Alex sein Handy an sein Ohr und wartete bis Sam abnahm. "Alex? Wo zur Hölle bis-", war das einzige das Sam sagen konnte bis auf der Leitung Stille herrschte. Alex dachte schon, dass der Empfang weg war, jedoch sagte ihm der schwarze Bildschirm seines Handys, dass vermutlich der Akku leer war. Fluchend steckte Alex sein Handy in seine Jackentasche zurück und hielt seine Hand über seine Augen um sich durch den Schneesturm zurück auf den Weg zu orientieren. Langsam setzte er den Weg fort, wobei er daran zweifelte, ob es sich gelohnt hatte diese Aktion mit Jared abzuziehen. In Gedanken bemerkte Alex zunächst nicht wie ein Auto neben ihm hielt. Erst als das Fenster runtergelassen wurde und Musik aus dem Auto drang richtete er seinen Blick auf die Person die aus dem Auto grinste. "Hey! Alex, richtig? Ich bin Andrew", erklärte der Fremde wobei er Alex ein breites Lächeln schenkte und ihm zuwinkte. "Steig ein. Du holst du ihr sonst noch den Tod und ich wette Sam wäre alles andere als erfreut", hing er an und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Fahrer. Zwar wusste er wer derjenige im Auto war, jedoch war ihm noch unbewusst welche Verbindung er zu Sam hatte. Alex stand für einen kurzen Moment perplex da bis er sich entschied erstmal einzusteigen und sich später Gedanken darüber zu machen. Und "Gedanken darüber machen" bedeutete Sam darüber auszufragen warum Andrew, einer der beliebten Drillinge ihrer Schule, so über Sam redete als wären sie Besties. Vorsichtig rückte er auf den Rücksitz wobei er direkt begrüßt wurde. "Ich bin Kayden Reed und das sind meine Brüder Tyler und Andrew, wobei Andrew sich ja schon vorgestellt hat", meinte Kayden neben ihm. "Uh, ja freut mich. Alex", erwiderte Alex perplex und nahm Kaydens ihm entgegengestreckte Hand und schüttelte sie.

Aus dem Fahrersitz ertönte ein kurzes "Hey" von Tyler, wobei er sich im Gegensatz zu seinen Brüdern nicht die Mühe machte mehr zu sagen. "Kalt draußen oder? Wie kamst du denn auf die verrückte Idee bei dem Wetter zulaufen?", ertönte es von Andrew in dem Sitz vor Alex. Dabei drehte Alex sich um und kniete auf dem Sitz um Alex ansehen zu können. Sein Blick verriet eine Mischung aus Belustigung und Besorgnis. "Mir kam was dazwischen, deshalb entschied ich mich den Rest zu laufen. Ich habe nicht geahnt, dass es so kalt werden würde", antwortete Alex, den Teil mit Jared weglassend wobei das was er gesagt hatte nicht mal gelogen war. "Richtig warm bist du aber auch nicht angezogen", merkte Kayden neben Alex an ohne ihn anzusehen. "Stimmt, aber nur weil es vorhin nicht ganz so kalt war, als ich mit meinem Hund Jay draußen war."  
"Ich würde Jay soo gerne mal sehen. Sam hat ja so viel von euch erzählt!", meinte Andrew lachend immernoch auf seinem Sitz kniend. Alex wusste nicht genau wie er reagieren sollte. Sam hatte viel über ihn erzählt? Also hat Sam wirklich gelogen, als er meinte sie haben sich nur einmal für Nachhilfe getroffen? "Setz dich richtig hin, Andrew," meinte Tyler neben ihm. Andrew verdrehte nur die Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern, wobei er sich wieder normal hinsetzte. Alex spürte wie ein Blick auf ihm ruhte wobei seine Vermutung bestätigt wurde als er in den Rückspiegel schaute. Tyler musterte ihn für einen kurzen Moment emotionslos bis er seinen Blick zurück auf die Straße richtete. Alex war so gespannt was Sam ihm zusagen hatte, da es den Anschein machte es gäbe vieles zu erzählen. Dieser Fakt verursachte zugegeben einen kleinen Stich in seiner Brustgegend, da Sam und er sich sonst alles erzählten und das wohl schon lange nicht mehr so war ohne, dass Alex das gemerkt hatte. Still entschied Alex einfach abzuwarten. Den Rest der Fahrt lehnte sich Alex zurück und lauschte der Musik, wobei auch keiner der Brüder noch etwas sagte.  
"Wir sind da", merkte Andrew nach einer kurzen Weile erfreut an. Der Weg zu Sam war an sich nicht mehr all zu weit gewesen, jedoch hatte der Schneesturm den Weg ziemlich in die Länge gezogen. Bei Sams Haustür angekommen schalteten sich sofort alle Lichter dahinter an. Kurz darauf wurde die Haustür aufgerissen und ein aufgebrachter Sam stand im Türrahmen und zog Alex in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung. "Was treibst du denn? Wieso antwortest du nicht auf meine Nachrichten und Anrufe?!" Alex wollte etwas erwidern, jedoch hinderte Sam ihn daran. "Kommt bitte rein. Und wir", er zeigte auf Alex als er ihn wieder losließ, "müssen was klären". "Das sehe ich auch so", murmelte Alex gestresst als er an ihm vorbeiging und seine Schuhe auszog. Sams Zuhause war quasi sein Zuhause sowie auch Alexs Zuhause quasi Sams Zuhause war. Daher ging Alex still die Treppe hoch, hing seinen nassen Mantel über die Badewanne und ging anschließend in Sams Zimmer, das gegenüber lag, um auf seinem Bett zu warten. Es dauerte nicht lang, da schloss Sam die Tür und setzte sich neben Alex mit dem selben nervösen Gesichtsausdruck, den er schon in der Schule gehabte hatte. "So...", fing Sam langsam an. "Wo warst du so lange? Ich dachte du gehst direkt los."   
"Ich war noch ne Runde mit Jay draußen und ich bin zwei Stationen früher ausgestiegen, weil Jared und seine Untertanen auch im Bus waren," antwortete Alex.  
"Ist alles ok? Ist was vorgefallen?"  
"Gott Sam, mir geht’s gut und ich erzähle dir alles ein anderes Mal. Wärst du jetzt bitte so gut und hörst auf abzulenken?" Alex legte sich stöhnend zurück auf das Bett und fuhr durch seine platinblonden Haare.   
"Ist ja gut! Ich sag es dir, aber du lässt mich erstmal ausreden, egal wie komisch das alles zunächst klingt, ok?"  
"Uhm, ok?". Alex schaute ihn nur skeptisch an.   
"Also, wie du mitbekommen hast kenne ich die drei mittlerweile etwas besser." Sam machte eine kurze Pause und atmete tief durch.  
"Du kennst doch diese Geschichten von Menschen, die zum Teil Wolf sind, richtig?"  
Alex schwieg und schaute Sam verwirrt an.

"Was hat das mit dem zu tun, das du mir verschweigst?"  
"Das merkst du noch! Du weißt was ich meine, richtig?". Sam betonte "Richtig" um Alex zu verdeutlichen, dass er ihm einfach sagen soll, ob er weiß was er meint. Alex verdrehte die Augen. Er wollte es nicht zu geben, aber er war sauer und verletzt. Natürlich war es Sams Recht Geheimnisse zu haben, aber er dachte immer sie hätten keine vor einander. Er wusste, dass er gerade ein ziemlicher Arsch zu Sam war, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er würde sich eventuell später entschuldigen, vielleicht auch nicht, aber das war nun mal wie Alex war und Sam wusste auch ohne Worte, dass Alex sowas leid tat.  
"Richtig", antwortete Alex knapp.   
"Gut, was weißt du?"  
"Über diese Gerüchte?"  
Sam nickte.  
"Naja man sagt halt, dass sie eine Teil der DNA eines Wolfs haben und daher wohl stärker sind als normale Menschen. Außerdem sollen sie eine Wolfsform haben. Natürlich sind das nur erfundene Geschichten deshalb weiß ich nicht warum das jetzt wichtig ist."  
"Für wie verrückt würdest du mich halten, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass du nicht nur erfundene Geschichten sind?"   
Alex schaute Sam ein paar Sekunden einfach nur Still an, was ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, bis Alex anfing zu lachen.   
Alex war sich jetzt nicht ganz sicher ob sein bester Freund verrückt geworden war oder die Frechheit besaß in so einer Situation anzulügen. "Das ist ein Scherz, ne?" fragte Alex immernoch lachend.  
Sam spielte nervös mit dem Rand seines Pullovers und schüttelte den Kopf. Augenblicklich wurde Alex ernst. "Was zur Hölle, Sam? Verarsch mich nicht."  
"Ich wusste nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll.. ich weiß ich hätte es früher sagen sollen, aber das.. das ist eine Katastrophe." Sam stützte seinen Kopf frustriert auf seinen Händen ab. "Ok woah stopp. Du willst mir also weis machen, dass du zum Teil ein Wolf bist oder was soll das??"  
"Was? Nein! Nicht ich! Meine Mates..."  
"Pardon? Mates?". Alex dachte er hört nicht recht.  
"Also die mit denen ich zusammen bin."  
Alex sprang direkt auf, kniete sich vor Sam hin und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.   
"Plural?!"  
"Ja, ich weiß es ist überra-", versuchte Sam, jedoch wurde er von Alex unterbrochen.  
"Du willst du mir sagen, dass du in einer Beziehung bist und du mir nichts gesagt hast?! Wie lange schon?!"  
"Paar Wochen.." Sam wollte das alles einfach angehen, aber das lief alles anders als geplant.  
"Wow, das ist wirklich fantastisch", bemerkte Alex.  
"Und wer von denen sind die Glücklichen?"  
Sam schwieg für eine Weile bis er errötete und dabei murmelte:" Alle drei."  
Alex stand auf und ging Kopf schüttelnd zur Tür. "Ich kann es echt nicht glauben."  
Sam stand ebenfalls auf, traute sich jedoch nicht Alex näher zu kommen. "Alex, bitte...", versuchte es Sam. "Nein.", er drehte sich nochmal zu Sam um. "Ich meine, was soll das alles? Du sagst mir nach Wochen, dass du in einer Beziehung bist, nicht nur mit einer sondern mit drei *Typen* und willst mir weis machen, dass sie zum Teil Wolf sind? Wann wolltest du mir all das sagen, huh?" Spätestens an diesem Punkt fing Sam an zu weinen und er schaffte es nicht irgendwas zu sagen. Dieses Mal hatte er es echt zu weit getrieben. "Hättest du es mir überhaupt gesagt? Ich meine, wenn ich dich nicht so dazu gedrängt hätte? Fuck unsere Freundschaft. Was ist die schon Wert!" Mit diesen Worten ging Alex durch die Tür und schlug diese hinter sich zu. Sam weinen zusehen brach ihm das Herz, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er wusste nicht was er noch glauben konnte, da Sam keiner war der ihn in so einer Situation anlügen würde. Aber was wusste er schon groß über Sam? Er dachte, dass sowas wichtiges nie vor ihm verheimlichen würde. Daher hielt er sich an das was er wusste: Sam hätte es ihm nicht verschweigen dürfen, zumindest nicht so lange. Zumindest sagte das Stimme die so unglaublich sauer auf Sam war. Ein anderer Teil sagte ihm, dass es verständlich war. Sam war keine schlimme Person, ganz im Gegenteil. Er war der wunderbarste, gutherzigste Mensch dem er je begegnet war und wenn eins sicher war, dann, dass Alex so einen Freund nicht verdient hatte.  
Hätte Alex Sam alles beichten können, wenn er in so einer Lage war? Alex wusste nicht mal, ob das alles stimmen könnte.   
Obwohl Alex momentan einfach nur verletzt und wütend war konnte ein ganz kleiner Teil nachvollziehen warum Sam so gehandelt hat - weil er Alex nicht verlieren wollte und Angst vor der Reaktion hatte. Aber like hell würde Alex sich das jetzt eingestehen. Er brauchte Zeit für sich. Schnell ging er die Treppe runter, zog seine Schuhe aus und griff nach seiner Jacke um sie sich überzuziehen. Gerade als er einen Arm im Ärmel hatte spürte er, wie ihm die Jacke wieder ausgezogen wurde. Überrascht schaute er hinter sich und sah Andrew wie er ihn leicht anlächelte. "Geh nicht," sagte er vorsichtig. "Lass mich los", fuhr Alex ihn genervt an. Andrew hob nur die Hände und schenkte ihm wieder ein Lächeln. "Ich weiß, dass das alles recht viel ist, aber Sammy hat sich echt viel Mühe mit diesem Abend gegeben. Er wollte dir heute alles sagen um dir dann zu zeigen, dass das alles recht... normal sein kann."  
"Das kommt bisschen spät, nicht? Und was genau ist daran in irgendeiner Weise normal?!"  
"Er hatte Angst es dir zu sagen. Er wollte nicht, dass du denkst er sei verrückt und das mit seiner Beziehung ist auch ziemlich viel auf einmal."  
"Wem sagst du das", murmelte Alex und fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich meinte, dass er viel über dich redet. So viel, dass Tyler schon paar mal eifersüchtig wurde." Daraufhin musste Alex kurz auflachen, lehnte sich mit den Armen über der Brust verkreuzt gegen die Wand und musterte Andrew kurz.   
"Und du liebst ihn? Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich nicht zulasse, dass du - ihr ihn verletzt."  
"Ich liebe ihn mehr als mein Leben und dasselbe gilt für meine Brüder." Dabei musste Alex kurz sarkastisch Lachen, doch bevor Alex was sagen konnte fuhr Andrew fort.   
"Mag sein, dass es dir total kitschig und übertrieben vorkommt, aber für einen Wolf ist ein Mate so viel mehr als ein normaler Partner."   
"Ah ja "Mates", dann erklär mal was einen "Mate" so besonders macht", meinte Alex frustriert.   
"Jeder Wolf hat nur einen Mate und das sein ganzes Leben lang. Legenden sagen, dass deren Seelen füreinander bestimmt sind und genauso fühlt es sich an".   
"Und teilt ihr euch immer alles oder hat Sam einfach nur drei Mates?"  
Bei den Worten musste Andrew wieder lächeln. "Er hat drei. Es ist normal, dass Wölfe spüren, wenn jemand zum Beispiel traurig oder wütend ist, aber bei unserem Mate spüren wir es so viel mehr und Wölfe tun alles dafür, dass es dem Mate gut geht." Alex verstand zugegeben noch nicht genau was Mates waren, jedoch gab er sich selbst Zeit all das zu verarbeiten. Bis zu dem Tag hatte er es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sowas wie Andrew existiert.  
"Also kann ich davon ausgehen, dass ihr euch nicht trennen werdet?"  
"Niemals, außer Sam will das so, aber ich hoffe, dass dieser Tag nie kommen wird."  
Alex nickte und zog seine Jacke an. "Dann macht euch einen schönen Abend, ich mache mich dann auf den Weg." Direkt packte Andrew ihm am Arm und zog ihn sanft von der Tür weg. "Verstehst du nicht? Du hast Gründe sauer zu sein, klar, aber es war für Sam auch nicht leicht. Du bist seine Familie und deshalb bist du auch unsere. Also bleib, bitte", flehte Andrew. Alex zögerte kurz und er weiß nicht was ihn im Endeffekt dazu bewegte, jedoch zuckte er anschließend mit den Schultern und antwortete: "Wenn es sein muss." Jedoch brachte ihn Andrews Reaktion dann doch zu lächeln. Andrew brach in einem breiten Grinsen aus und zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung. "Willkommen in der Familie, Alex!"   
Alex musste zugeben, dass Andrew vielleicht doch kein so verkehrter Typ war.  
"Und was ist heute geplant?", fragte Alex unsicher. "Ah! Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das vorwegnehmen darf. Komm mit!“, meinte Andrew und zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Dort saßen Tyler und Kayden um Sam herum und trösteten ihn. Alex blieb sofort im Türrahmen stehen als er das sah. Andrew dagegen ging direkt auf Sam zu und umarmte ihn. "Oi Sammy, es ist doch alles gut. Schau er ist noch da", erklärte Andrew ruhig und küsste seine Stirn. "Ich finde nicht, dass das so gut ist," meinte Tyler und ging wütend auf Alex zu. Er packte Alex am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.  
"Tyler! Bitte.. es war meine Schuld. Alex ich hatte solche Schuldgefühle", rief Sam. "Er hat dich nicht zu verletzen. Du brauchst nur uns!"  
"Tyler.. du weißt, dass er mir wichtig ist", versuchte Sam erneut. In dem Moment schubste Alex Tyler von sich Weg. "Was erlaubst du dir-" Zwar bemerkte Alex durchaus die unmenschliche Stärke und die spitzen Eckzähne, die gemacht waren um Fleisch zu durchdringen, jedoch hinderte das Alex nicht daran zuzuschlagen. Fast Synchron fluchten beide. Tyler hielt sich den Kiefer und war drauf und dran auf Alex loszugehen, jedoch wurde er von Andrew und Kayden festgehalten. Kayden flüsterte ihm irgendwas ins Ohr woraufhin er sich abwand und in einen Sessel fallen lies. Kayden ging auf Alex zu und nahm seine Hand. "Es ist nichts gebrochen, aber eine Prellung ist es definitiv. Du solltest sie schonen", sagte Kayden ihm während er ihm in die Augen schaute. Alex schaffte es nur zu nicken. Wölfe hatten definitiv einen stärkeren Körper und das er würde das sicherlich nicht nochmal versuchen. Andrew nahm das Wort an sich. "Also setz dich erstmal, Alex. Du musst verstehen, dass Wölfe einen sehr ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt haben was ihr Mate betrifft. Daher entschuldige sein Verhalten bitte."   
"Sam, es tut mir leid, ok? Ich hätte vielleicht nicht so reagieren sollen aber...", fing Alex vorsichtig an. Als nächstes spürte er nur wie er in eine feste Umarmung gedrückt wurde. "Schon ok, ich hätte es dir einfach früher sagen sollen, aber ich wusste nicht wie! Verzeihst du mir?", flüsterte Sam. "Klar, Sammy. Aber raus bist du da noch nicht."   
Sam nickte grinsend. "Also! Du solltest dich schick machen, weil wir heute feiern gehen!".  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass alle vier echt gut aussahen. Natürlich sahen sie immer gut aus, da auch Sam ziemlich gesegnet war, jedoch sahen sie noch besser aus als sonst. "Wir wollen dir die Anderen vorstellen", hing Sam an. "Die Anderen?"  
"Andere Wölfe die zu unserem Freundeskreis gehören. Sie sind uns nicht so eng wie Sam, jedoch gehören sie quasi zu unserer Familie", erklärte Kayden. "Ich weiß aber nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist nachdem was alles passiert ist. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal", merkte Andrew an. "Nein nein, heute ist perfekt. Ich glaube bei denen traut sich Alex nicht so viel bei mir und dann weiß er wo sein Platz ist", meinte Tyler. Alle warfen ihm einen bösen Blick zu woraufhin er die Hände hob. "Gott, nur ein Scherz. Die werden ihm schon nicht den Kopf abreißen. Außerdem scheint es als wüsste er wie er sich verteidigen könnte. Der Junge hat Biss,“ gab Tyler genervt zu.


	2. Chapter 2

Den Rest der Zeit redeten sie miteinander. Zwar war Tyler Alex so unsympathisch wie zuvor, jedoch fing er an Andrew und Kayden echt zu mögen. Kayden war zwar ziemlich ruhig, jedoch meinte er es immer gut und Alex musste zugeben, dass er unglaublich intelligent war. Später halfen sich Sam und Alex ein leichtes Makeup auftragen, damit ihre Augen besser betont wurden. "Die Kunst ist ungeschminkt auszusehen, aber besser", meinte Sam kichernd. Alex erzählte Sam was mit Jared passiert war und er reagierte genauso wie es Alex vorrausgesehen hatte - er war wütend. Sam war der Meinung, Alex solle sich einfach von ihm fern halten und, dass er sich noch in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten brachte, wenn er weiter machte. Sam passte nun mal auf Alex auf, wenn er selbst nicht schaffte. "Wie sind die Anderen so? Muss ich Angst haben?", fragte Alex. "Bei deinem Temperament nicht. Die wenigsten würden sich trauen dich zu dominieren", scherzte Sam. "Haha, wie lustig," erwiederte Alex sarkastisch. "Und kinky", hing Alex grinsend an.  
"Jemand den ich kenne?"  
"Vielleicht vom Sehen. Ava kommt und ich glaube ihr könntet euch echt gut verstehen."  
"Die von der Uni die ich nicht leiden kann?", fragte Alex lachend.  
"Du kennst sie gar nicht!"  
"Chill man, ich weiß. Also bist du mit ihr befreundet?", fragte Alex ernsthaft interessiert.  
"Kann man so sagen. Sie gehört halt zu Tyler, Andrew und Kayden."  
Bei dem Gedanken an eine bestimmte Person musste Alex anfangen genervt zu stöhnen. "Ist ja alles schön und gut, aber kommt dieser arrogante Typ auch?" Daraufhin musste Sam lachen.  
"Collin Hayes? Warum hasst du ihn so?"  
"Wegen Allem. Seine Einstellung, seine Art und so. Einfach weil er sich für was besseres hält."  
"Und so? Meinst du, weil du ihn heiß findest?", fragte Sam grinsend.  
"Also erstens, ich bin nicht gay. Und zweitens-"  
"Wenn du das sagst", unterbrach Sam ihn grinsend und hob die Hände. Daraufhin spürte er wie Alex ihm gegen den Oberarm schlug, als er sich wieder Alexs Gesicht widtmete. "Ey, dein Makeup", beschwerte sich Sam.  
"Unterbrich mich nicht und besonders mit so nem' Schwachsinn nicht. Wir tun jetzt mal so als hättest du das nicht gesagt. Also wo waren wir? Ah, ja. Zwar kann ich zugeben, dass er ganz okey aussieht, von mir aus, aber so wie er zu Anderen ist ist einfach mies."  
"Naja ich weiß nicht ob er heute kommt. Er geht nicht so gerne in Clubs, aber Andrew wollte unbedingt, dass er kommt. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde nicht wetten, dass er kommt."  
"Er hält sich echt für was besseres, huh?Stimmt es, dass er Nachfolger von so einer komischen Technikfirma ist?", fragte Alex nach einer Weile.  
"Ja, denke schon. Sein Vater ist noch CEO, aber ich glaube er soll bald übernehmen. Außerdem ist diese Firme nicht ganz so komisch, sondern weltweit bekannt, du Trottel. So viel weiß ich aber auch gar nicht über ihn, wieso?"  
"Naja du hast jetzt einen Freund, nein, sogar drei! Jetzt muss ich aufholen", sagte Alex und zwinkerte Sam zu.  
"Alex! Erstens, mach bitte einen guten Eindruck und versuch nicht irgendjemanden abzuschleppen. Zweitens, selbst wenn er kommt, der Typ ist gefühlt in niemanden interessiert! Ava hat schon Ewigkeiten versucht Collin zu verkuppeln, weil sie Angst hat er würde irgendwann alleine sterben."  
Da musste auch Alex lachen. Erst jetzt bemerkte, Alex wie sehr er es vermisst hatte solche Gespräche mit Sam zu führen. Zwar war nur ein kleiner Teil dieser Konversationen ernst gemeint, jedoch konnte Alex dann all den Stress vergessen den er sonst hatte. Warum sie sowas lange nicht mehr hatten? Es lag nicht an Sam, auch wenn er es gerne behaupten würde. Alex war in letzter Zeit einfach zu beschäftigt, sei es mit der Uni oder mit seinem Vater, der seinen Alkoholkonsum mal wieder erhöhte. Alex merkte nicht einmal, dass sich etwas bei Sam geändert hatte und dafür fühlte er sich immernoch verdammt schlecht. Er würde es bestimmt wieder gut machen.  
"Fertig! Mal sehen wie es wurde", meinte Sam aufgeregt und zog den großen Spiegel zu ihnen. Beide sahen verdammt gut aus. Das Makeup sah gut an beiden aus ohne angemalt oder zu auffällig auszusehen.  
Zwar musste Alex zugeben, dass er sich freute mal wieder mit Sam feiern zugehen, jedoch bemerkte er, dass er die ganzen Informationen erst einmal verdauen musste.

 

"Bereit?", fragte Andrew als er ins Badezimmer trat. "Schon mal was von anklopfen gehört?", erwiderte Alex.  
"Nicht solange ihr nicht lernt abzuschließen", meinte Andrew mit seinem unglaublich freundlichen Lächeln. Alex war sich sicher, wenn es etwas gab, das die Sonne blenden konnte, dann war es sein Lächeln.  
"Sieht gut aus, Alex," merkte Andrew an.  
"Danke, uhm Sam kannst du mir-", fing Alex an unterbrach sich jedoch, als er merkte, dass sein bester Freund die Arme verschränkt hatte und sich von ihm und Andrew weggedreht hatte. Schmollte er etwa?!  
"Ach Baby, du siehst wundervoll aus. Wie immer", meinte Andrew und ging auf Sam zu. Aber anstatt den liebevollen Blick den Andrew Sam sonst immer zu warf hatte sein Blick etwas düsteres... ziemlich sexuelles. Und in genau diesem Moment wünschte Alex sich an einem anderen Ort zu sein. Andrew nahm Sams Kinn zwischen seine Finger, drehte seinen Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn. Alex würgte kurz und verlies kopf schüttelnd mit einem Grinsen den Raum. Ekelhaft. Aber Alex musste zugeben, dass es gelogen wäre wenn er sagen würde er gönne es Sam nicht. Nur der Gedanke, dass auch Tyler seine Zunge in Sams Hals steckt lies Alex erschaudern.

Keine zehn Minuten später kamen Sam und Andrew die Treppe runter und Alex hielt sich davon ab sie zufragen was sie so lange gemacht haben, weil um ehrlich zu sein? Alex wollte es lieber gar nicht wissen. "Bereit?", fragte Andrew Alex erneut. "Klar, solange sich das von eben nicht direkt wiederholt."  
"Ne-ein, keine Sorge", meinte Sam errötend. "Ich verspreche nichts", sagte Andrew zwinkernd und hob die Hände. Kopfschüttelnd zog Alex seinen Mantel über und seine Schuhe an. Sowohl die unausweichliche Dunkelheit als auch die Berge an Schnee, die sich draußen angesammelt hatten sagten Alex, dass der Mantel eindeutig zu kalt war. Ob Sam noch einen Wärmeren für ihn hat? Bestimmt. Ob er ihn fragen wird und sich mal wieder die Blöße gibt und somit Sam bestätigt, dass er nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen kann, wie Sam es immer sagt? Definitiv nicht. Lieber würde Alex bitterlich erfrieren bevor er Sam darin bestärken würde. Er bemerkte wie Andrew ihm einen besorgten Blick zuwarf als er seinen Mantel bemerkte, sagte aber nichts weiter wofür Alex mehr als dankbar war. Sam entschuldigte sich kurz und rannte nach oben um sich eine wärmere Jacke zuholen. "Die Ironie tho", dachte sich Alex. Andrew schlug vor schon einmal zum Auto zugehen wobei Alex zustimmte. "Ihr seid widerlich süß zueinander, weißt du das?", fragte Alex ihn knapp als sie durch den Schnee zum Auto gingen. "Er ist halt mein Mate."  
"Diese Sache werde ich nie ganz verstehen", murmelte Alex daraufhin. "Wer fährt eigentlich? Wir gehen doch feiern, oder?"  
"Kayden. Er trinkt nicht oder eher selten. Und klar gehen wir feiern was denkst du denn?", fragte Andrew grinsend.  
"Was weiß ich. Vielleicht wollte ihr mich zum Kaffee einladen. Wäre nicht das komischste was mir heute passiert wäre." 

 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis jeder im Auto war und sie anschließend alle vor dem Club standen. Natürlich hatte Sam sich über die Wahl von Alex Jacke beschwert woraufhin sich Alex einen gefühlt stundenlangen Vortrag darüber anhören durfte welches Wetter so üblich im Winter war und wenn Alex sich nicht sicher sein sollte, dass er dann einfach mal den Wetterbericht ansehen, anhören oder im Internet schauen sollte. Der Club war recht anauffällig und schlicht gehalten, obwohl er nicht weit vom Stadtzentrum entfernt war. Schon von außen war klar, dass dieser Club eine ganze Stufe höher war, als die zu denen Alex sonst ging und, dass man in so einen auch sicherlich nicht so leicht reinkam. Und damit kam die ganze Nervosität zurück, die Alex schon die ganze Zeit versuchte zu verdrängen. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung was ihn erwartete und das  machte ihm in gewisser Weise Angst.  
Nicht der Fakt, dass er die ganzen Leute nicht kannte, sondern weil er nicht wusste wie viele von denen nicht menschlich waren und zu was sie im Stande waren. Aber Sam würde ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen, nicht? Außerdem konnte er bisher auch immer ganz gut auf sich selbst aufpassen, zumindest redete er sich das ein. Wem machte Alex eigentlich was vor? Er fühlte sich wie in einem Kartenhaus, während alles über ihm zusammenstürzte, als er realisierte, dass alles was Sam gesagt hatte ernst gemeint und real war. Während sie darauf warteten bis das Pärchen, das gerade den Türsteher in Anspruch nahm weiter ging und sie an die Reihe lies nutze Alex die Chance das Gespräch mit Sam zusuchen.  
"Ok Sam, was erwartet mich da jetzt genau? Sind die echt.. du weißt schon. Wie Andrew, Kayden und Tyler?", fragte Alex während er seine Hände nervös in seinen Jackentaschen vergrub, die Kälte schon längst vergessen. Er war sich sicher Sam würde seine Frage mit humor nehmen, stattdessen warf Sam ihm einen besorgten Blick zu.  
"Ich will ehrlich sein. Ich weiß nicht ob überhaupt jemand menschliches außer uns beiden anwesend sein wird", flüsterte Sam vorsichtig. Und genau das war der Moment, in dem Alex am liebsten umdrehen und wegrennen würde.  
"Ich bin schon ein paar begegnet und die meisten schienen echt nett", begann Sam aufmunternd und nahm Alexs Hand in Seine als sie paar Schritte vorwärts gingen, da das Pärchen wohl entweder reinkam oder weggeschickt wurde. Während die Drillinge mit dem Türsteher sprachen atmete Alex nochmal tief durch und richtete sich an Sam.  
"Ist es zu spät noch zugehen?", scherzte Alex halbherzig, wissend, dass das Sam enttäuschend wurde. Sam presste seine Lippen zusammen und starrte kurz in Richtung des Clubs. Kurz darauf schien er wieder bei sich zu sein und drückte Alexs Hand für einen Moment fest, um ihn aufzumuntern.  
"Schau, ich weiß, dass das alles sehr viel ist, ok? Aber die Leute sind echt nett und gehören zu Taylor, Kayden und Andrew, weil die meisten hier zu ihrem Pack gehören. Wenn du dich zu unwohl fühlst gehen wir wieder," erklärte Sam.  
"Gib dem ganzen nur mindestens eine Stunde, kay? Wenn du dann immernoch gehen willst gehen wir ohne wenn und aber", hing Sam an. Alex war sich nicht sicher ob er überhaupt nach einer Stunde gehen würde auch wenn es die Hölle wäre, solange er Sam nicht enttäuschte. Er hatte das Gefühl als hätte er das in letzter Zeit schon genug getan. Jedoch war er dankbar für Sams Angebot und wusste es zuschätzen, weshalb er es erst recht nicht annehmen konnte, so paradox das auch war. Trotzdem nickte Alex einfach und drückte Sams Hand ebenfalls leicht.  
"Zum Beispiel Ava! Du mochtest sie zwar nicht, aber sie wirkte nur so abgehoben, weil Wölfe selten mit reinen Menschen abhingen. Sie ist wirklich mega cool."  
Alex zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und folgte den Drillingen mit Sam in den Club, nachdem sie scheinbar alles geklärt hatten. Dabei realisierte Alex erst, dass Ava auch ein Wolf war, genau wie die Drillinge. Das Nächste, das er realisierte lies ihn für einen Moment sprachlos.  
"Warte Ava ist ein Wolf?! Ist dann auch-", Alexs Stimme versagte als sein Blick auf Collin Hayes fiel. Alex hatte die Antwort zu seiner Frage bereits. Collin war definitiv ein Wolf. Er hatte noch nie jemand gesehen, der so eine kraftvolle und gleichzeitig elegante Ausstrahlung hatte. Alles ihn ihm schrie sich zu beweisen oder zu unterwerfen und Alex hatte keine Ahnung woher dieser Konflikt kam, da er noch nie etwas ähnliches Gespürt hatte, wie in diesem Moment, als sich ein klarer silberner Blick in seinen bohrte und ihn mit der gleichen Intensität ansah. Sobald Alex realisierte, dass Collin ihn tatsächlich ansah löste sich Collins Blick von ihm und der Moment war so schnell vorbei wie er gekommen war. "Alles ok?", fragte ihn Sam wodurch Alex erst bemerkte, dass er grundlos stehen geblieben war. Alex fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare.  
"Ich brauche einen Drink".  
Der Club war modern und sehr dunkel gehalten. Es gab eine Tanzfläche und verschiedene Bars, welche mit Kristallen geschmückt waren und in verschiedenen Farben leuchteten. Im Gesamten betrachtet war Alex sich sicher, dass er noch nie in so einem gehobenen Club gewesen war, was die Inneneinrichtung eindeutig bestätigte. Ein gutes Beispiel waren die sonst verklebten, etwas in die Jahre gekommenen und paar Mal restaurierten Barhocker mit alten Aufklebern, die auch bestimmt noch die nächsten Jahrzehnte überleben würden. Zwar gab es auch in der Nähe der Tanzfläche viele Plätze zum Sitzen, sowohl an der Bar als auch Abseits, jedoch führte Tyler sie zu einer Treppe in den nächsten Stock. Der zweite Stock bestand nur aus verschiedenen Plattformen von denen man auf die Tanzfläche schauen konnte und etwas ungestörter war. Zusätzlich wurde klar, dass diese Plattformen nicht für jeden der Besucher begehbar war, weshalb Alex sich für einen Moment ziemlich extra fühlte, was jedoch erneut durch die Nervosität ersetzt wurde, die durch seine Adern schoss. Je mehr Alex sah desto mehr fragte er sich wie sie überhaupt in so einen Club kamen ohne zuzahlen und wunderte sich augenblicklich, ob er das Geld später noch zahlen müsse, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch sogleich wieder. Völlig in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er zunächst gar nicht wie ihm seine Jacke abgenommen wurde und folgte anschließend Sam die Treppen hoch. Oben angekommen wurde eine Tür aufgeschlossen, die sofort auf die erste Plattform führte. Von oben erkannte Alex sofort die Bar und die Tanzfläche, die er soeben noch von einer ganz anderen Perspektive gesehen hatte. Sein Blick richtete sich jedoch direkt auf die in rot gepolsterten modernen Sofas, welche an den Wänden zu einem Halbkreis angeordnet waren, davor ein Tisch scheinbar ausschließlich aus Glas.  
"Einen wunderschönen Abend, Gentlemem", ertönte eine Stimme. Sie gehörte zu einem Mann nicht älter als 25 mit blauen Haaren und stechend gelben Augen. "Jake, schön dich zu sehen", erwiederte Tyler dem blauhaarigen mit einem Grinsen. Neben ihm saß Ava mit ihren langen blonden Haaren und grünen Augen. Sie grinste Sam zu und winkte jedem kurz. "Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?", fragte sie lächelnd, als ihr Blick auf Alex gefallen war, der immernoch etwas Abseits stand um nicht direkt aufzufallen. Dies blieb jedoch nicht unbemerkt, als er von Tyler am Arm nach vorne gezogen wurde worauf hin er in Alexs Ohr zischte, dass sich benehmen solle. "Tyler."  
Augenblicklich wurden alle Stille und starten auf Collin dessen Lippen sich langsam zu einem Grinsen verzogen. "Wieso setzt ihr euch nicht erst einmal?", schlug Collin vor. Alex konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er sich Sorgen machen sollte, weil seine Knie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes schwach wurden oder, weil er Collins perfektes Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht schlagen wollte. Dieser Typ sah zwar gut aus, sogar besser in der Nähe, jedoch wusste Alex nicht warum er sich bisher so verhalten hatte wie er es tat. Normalerweise hasste er den Typen und seit sie angekommen waren fühlte er sich wie ein verliebter Fanboy. Er ekelte sich tatsächlich selbst schon an, weil ihn das keineswegs besser machte, als die anderen Mädchen an der Uni, die ihn so stark vergötterten. Der Grund war definitiv, dass an diesem Tag einfach zu viel passiert war, sagte Alex innerlich zu sich selbst.  
Als er endlich Platz nahm und sich in Ruhe umsah stellte er fest, dass er die Idee dieser Plattformen echt schätzte. Man war zwar immernoch im Club und hörte genug von der Musik und den Menschen, jedoch konnte man sich zurücklehnen und sich unterhalten ohne gestört zu werden.  
"Also wir stellen uns mal vor würde ich sagen. Ich bin Jake Wright, das ist Ava Skye, Justin Coin", er nickte zu dem Letzten, der zuvor in der Runde saß, "und natürlich Collin Hayes." Alex zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, da ihn irgendwie das Gefühl nicht verlies er müsse sich beweisen.  
"Ich bin Alexander Bennett, aber Alex reicht. Freut mich."  
Dies sagte Alex mit so einer selbstsicherheit, dass er nicht anders konnte als sich innerlich selbst ein wenig zufeiern.  
Direkt lies sich Ava neben ihm fallen wodurch er zwischen ihr und Sam saß. "Hey Alex! Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." Mit diesen Worten drückte sie Alex ein Glas mit dunkelblauer Flüssigkeit in die Hand. Auf "Cheers" exte sie die Flüssigkeit woraufhin es schien als erwarte sie dasselbe von Alex. Ohne zuzögern kippte er den Drink hinter, da er sich sicher war, dass das schon viel zu überfällig gewesen war. Keine zehn Sekunden später hielt er den nächsten in seinen Händen, wobei er "Cheers" sagte und mit Ava anstieß, woraufhin beide das Zeug exten. Er musste nachdem er und Ava ein wenig geredet hatten zugeben, dass sie gar nicht so schlecht war, wie er dachte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war lustig und verständnissvoll, was jedoch auch der Alkohol sein konnte der aus Alex sprach, da er auch sein komplettes Zeitgefühl verloren hatte. Er bemerkte zunächst gar nicht wie Sam aufstand und ihm sagte, dass er nicht zu viel trinken solle und bald wieder zurück sei, bevor er die Treppen herunter ging. Daraufhin schlug Ava vor tanzen zugehen und Alex konnte gar nicht anders als zuzustimmen. Kurz darauf befanden sie sich auf der Tanzfläche wobei er direkt wieder von Ava einen Shot bekam. Mittlerweile war Alex so angetrunken, dass er sich weder dafür interessierte, dass sie ein Wolf war, noch dafür, dass sie seine Hände um ihre Hüfte legte und diese in Kreisbewegungen zum Beat gegen seinen Körper drückte. Für eine Weile tanzten sie so bis Alex spürte wie er an seiner eigenen Hüfte zurückgezogen wurde und sein Rücken gegen einen Oberkörper stieß. Jede rationale Seite in Alex schrie, dass er einfach weggehen sollte oder zumindest zu Ava, die mittlerweile jemand andere gefunden hatte. Stattdessen spürte er die Muskeln und der schlanke Körper der Person hinter ihm, wodurch er alles verwarf und sich gegen diese Person drückte und eine Weile so mit dieser Person tanzte wie Ava es mit ihm getan hatte. Zugegeben, so mutig wäre er nie ohne so viel Alkohol gewesen, jedoch fühlte es sich komischerweise so viel richtiger als mit Ava an. "Ich denke, dass das für heute genug war", sagte die Person hinter ihm und als Alex realisierte mit wem er gerade getanzt hatte drehte er sich augenblicklich um. Bevor er irgendwas sagen konnte zog Collin ihn in seine Arme.  
"Habe ich dir erlaubt so mit Ava zutanzen?"  
Alex war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich das gerade eingebildet hatte, ob er es missverstanden hatte oder ob er mittlerweile im Krankenhaus mit einer Alkoholvergiftung lag und haluzinierte. Genau in diesem Moment zog ihn Ava zurück zu sich und führte ihn in Richtung Treppen. Als er einen kurzen Blick zurückwarf meinte er Collin zusehen wie er Ava mit seinen Blicken erdolchte. Alles ging so unglaublich schnell, weshalb er schon an seiner Wahrnehmung zweifelte. Oben angekommen bemerkte er, dass Ava weit davon entfernt war nüchtern zu sein, vermutlich weiter als er selbst, aber ihm war bewusst, dass er nicht in der Lage war darüber zuurteilen.  
Kurze Zeit später entschuldigte sich Ava und verschwand erneut. Erst in dem Moment spürte er wie sich die Müdigkeit schleichend in ihm breitmachte. Seufzend lehnte er sich vor um noch einen Shot zuergreifen, welcher ihm jedoch direkt aus der Hand genommen wurde. "Ey", beschwerte sich Alex gereizt und Griff direkt nach dem ihm entnommenen Shot. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass sein Gesicht in diesem Moment nur wenige Zentimeter von dem von Collin entfernt  war, wodurch Alex anfing zu erröten und seinen Kopf wegzudrehen, wobei er an Collins Worte denken musste. Zwar war es überwiegend dunkel in dem Moment und denoch fürchtete Alex trotz seines betrunkenen Zustands, dass Collin gesehen haben könnte, dass er wegen ihm errötete. Alex beschloss einfach keine Fucks mehr zugeben, da er eh viel zu wasted war noch darauf zuachten was er tat und hoffte in dem Moment, dass Collin es auch war. 

"Gib mir den Shot zurück", meinte Alex und richtete seinen Blick auf Collin, wobei sein Blick erst an seinem schwarzen Shirt, bei dem sich seine Muskeln perfekt abzeichneten und anschließend bei seinem unglaublich attraktivem Gesicht hängen blieb. "Wie war das?", fragte Collin gelangweilt.  
"Uh? Bitte?", versuchte es Alex vorsichtig.  
"Bitte was?"  
"Kann ich bitte meinen Shot zurück haben, bitte?"  
Alex wunderte sich warum er so mit sich spielen ließ, jedoch war ihm das an diesem Punkt zu gut wie egal. Collins Lippen formten sich zu einem Grinsen, wobei sich Alex sicher war er würde ihm den Shot zurückgeben.  
"Nein," sagte Collin knapp und kippte ihn in die Pflanze neben der Couch.  
"Was ist dein Problem? Wieso bist du immer so scheiße?", beschwerte sich Alex und augenblicklich kam das zurück was er sich immer über ihn gedacht hatte.  
"Bin ich das? Alex, du hattest genug. Ich bringe dich jetzt nachhause."  
Daraufhin drückte Alex ihn zurück und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, woraufhin Collin nur eine Augenbraue hochzog.  
"Du bist unfreundlich, arrogant, mies, abgehoben und verdammt heiß", nuschelte Alex und drückte seinen Zeigefinger gegen Collins Brust.  
"Bin ich das? Ich würde das lassen, wenn ich du wäre," erklärte Collin und richtete seinen Blick auf Alexs Finger, der immernoch gegen seine Brust drückte.  
"Was wenn nicht? Frisst mich dann der große böse Wolf?", erwiderte Alex spöttisch.  
Genau in dem Moment drehte Collin sich und drückte ihn auf das Sofa, lehnte sich über ihn und drückte ihn runter. Langsam lehnte sich Collin zu Alex und drehte Alexs Kinn mit seinen Fingern zu sich.  
"Keine Angst, Alex?"  
Collins Lippen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von Alexs Gesicht entfernt wodurch er seinen Atmen gegen seinen Lippen spürte.  
Das war alles was Alex braucht um seine Lippen gegen die von Collin zudrücken.


	3. Chapter 3

Wiederwillig kam Alex langsam zu sich. Das Erste, das er wahrnahm waren die Kopfschmerzen, die unausweichlich gegen seinen Schädel hämmerten. Schlimmer wurden diese durch das grelle Licht, welches das Zimmer flutete. Stöhnend zog er die Decke über seinen Kopf und gab schließlich doch nach ein paar Minuten die Hoffnung auf noch einmal einschlafen zu können. Seufzend richtete er sich auf und realisierte bei einem Blick in den Raum, dass es entgegengesetzt seiner Erwartungen tatsächlich nicht sein Eigener war. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass er diesen Raum nicht wiedererkannte weshalb sich langsam aber sicher Panik ihn ihm breit machte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr neben ihm verriet ihm, dass es bereits kurz vor 12 war. Daneben stand ein Glas Wasser, eine Tablette und eine Notiz. Zwar könnte es sich bei der Tablette rein theoretisch auch um Gift handeln, jedoch war Alex das egal als er sie mit dem gesamten Inhalt des Glases hinter kippte. Anschließend nahm er die Notiz zu sich.   
'Viel Spaß mit dem Hangover. Du verdienst es. Nimm die Tablette und geh runter und iss was.   
Ps.: Vertragt euch!!   
\- Sam'  
Alex schaute kopfschüttelnd auf den schwarzen Punkt und das kleine Herz, das Sam hinter seinen Namen gekritzelt hatte und es wohl beim ersten Mal ruiniert hatte. Eindeutig erleichtert, dass Sam bei ihm gewesen war stand er vorsichtig auf wobei er bemerkte, dass er wohl noch die Klamotten vom Abend trug. Erst als Alex die Treppe runterging bemerkte er die teure Inneneinrichtung, die das Haus besaß. Alles war ziemlich hell, da die meisten Möbel weiß waren und ein Großteil der Wände aus Glas bestand. Auch die Treppe war Teil eines riesigen offenen Raumes, wodurch Alex schon beim runtergehen die große Kücheninsel sah an der anscheinend gerade gekocht wurde. Kurzgefasst, wer auch immer hier wohnte war quasi reich, anders konnte sich Alex das Haus, das ein Vermögen kosten musste, nicht erklären. Die rotbraunen Haare verrieten Alex, dass es vermutlich Andrew war der gerade kochte, da Alex zugeben musste, dass es verdammt gut roch und er ihm vermutlich am ehesten zutraute kochen zukönnen. Seufzend setzte Alex sich an die Kücheninsel. Enttäuscht musste Alex feststellen, dass es nicht Andrew war, als Tyler sich zu ihm umdrehte, woraufhin ein Grinsen seine Lippen umspielte. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Zwar sahen die beiden sich ähnlich, jedoch war Tyler ein wenig größer als Andrew und eindeutig breiter gebaut.   
"Ich hätte gewettet, dass du mindestens noch für die nächsten zwei Stunden außergefecht wärst", meinte Tyler lahm.  
"Offensichtlich nicht. Dein Haus?", fragte Alex, obwohl es mehr eine Feststellung war.   
"Quasi, meine Brüder leben auch hier. Kaffee?."  
"Wäre super, schwarz bitte", erwiederte Alex erleichtert und lehnte sich zurück.   
Tyler verdrehte nur die Augen und stellte eine Tasse mit Kaffee vor Alex, woraufhin er vor seinen Augen zwei Stück Zucker eine Tasse fallen ließ.   
Alex war drauf und dran etwas zuerwiedern, entschied sich jedoch dagegen auf Tylers Profokation einzugehen, da er ihm jetzt schon am liebsten das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht prügeln würde. "Wo ist Sam?"  
"Ah, er war mit den Anderen frühstücken. Zumindest mit denen, denen es nicht so geht wie dir und glaub mir da gabs noch welche. Obwohl es dich ganz schön erwischt hat", erwiederte Tyler amüsiert.  
"Also kann ich annehmen, dass du einfach keine Lust hattest oder etwa auch etwas zu viel hattest?", fragte Alex während er den Kaffee trotzdem trank.  
"Als ob, unterschätz mich nicht. Ich hatte noch andere Sachen zu erledigen und Sam hat mich dazu verdonnert für dich das Hausmädchen zu spielen. Ich koche für dich, aber den Rest machst du verdammt nochmal alleine", erklärte Tyler gereizt.  
"Uh, wieso bin ich eigentlich hier?"  
Tyler schaute ihn belustigt an.   
"Ohne Witz? An was erinnerst du dich überhaupt?"  
"Nicht viel", gab Alex ein wenig verlegen zu.  
Kopfschüttelnd stellte Tyler die Pfanne in die Spüle, schob den Teller mit Rührei und Speck zu Alex und setzte sich neben ihn.  
"Also", begann er seufzend, "Collin war auf der Suche nach Sam, da du vermutlich eingeschlafen bist und dich geweigert hast aufzustehen und mitzukommen."  
Alex errötete bei dem Gedanken und betete zu Gott, dass er nichts Peinliches gemacht hatte.  
"Sam war in dem Moment jedoch mit Kayden und Andrew beschäftigt, wenn du verstehst was ich meine", fuhr Tyler mit schulterzucken fort wobei sich Alex fast verschluckt hatte, da er das tatsächlich nicht wissen wollte.  
"Deshalb habe ich ihn einfach gesagt er soll dich zu uns bringen. Er meinte, dass du dich vielleicht nicht wohlfühlen würdest plötzlich bei ihm aufzuwachen."  
"Warum dachtest du ich würde mich bei dir wohlfühlen?", fragte Alex skeptisch, wobei er zugeben musste, dass Collin in gewisserweise recht hatte und er ziemlich dankbar dafür war.   
"Weil du sowieso viel zu sehr an Sam klebst, deshalb. Außerdem zieht er hier sowieso ein, also mach dir nicht gleich in die Hosen."  
"Bitte, was?!", fragte Alex geschockt.  
"Es ist näher an der Uni und Sams Mum wollte ja sowieso zu ihrem Lover ziehen. Außerdem haben unsere Eltern uns das Haus schon länger überlassen. Passt doch also perfekt."   
Alex war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich für Sam freuen oder Tyler sagen sollte, dass er sich aus Sams Leben verpissen soll. Aber Alex wusste, dass es dafür etwas spät war. Hauptsache Sam würde es gut gehen.   
"Wie auch immer. Andrew hat Klamotten für dich rausgelegt. Also tu uns allen bitte einen Gefallen und geh duschen. Meine Nase ist etwas empfindlicher als deine", erklärte Tyler sichtlich ein wenig angewiedert, wobei Alex sich sicher war, dass er übertrieb um ihn zu ärgern. Trotzdem stimmte Alex zu, dass eine Dusche eine hervorragende Idee war. "Alles klar. Danke für das Essen. War nicht so schlimm wie ich von dir erwartet habe", meinte Alex grinsend und stand auf ohne seinen Teller wegzuräumen. Normalerweise würde er sowas unverschämtes nie tun, aber er hatte das Gefühl Tyler hatte es verdient.  
"Ich koche besser, als du es je hinkriegen würdest, Trottel. Zugegeben, Collin hat mir vieles beigebracht. Vielleicht sollte Collin dir dann eben Manieren beibringen", meinte Tyler spöttisch.  
'Collin'  
Angestrengt versuchte sich Alex daran zu erinnern was am Abend zuvor passiert war, während er sich aus seinen Klamotten schälte und in die Dusche ging. Er hoffte das Wasser würde ihm schneller helfen einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen. Er erinnerte sich mit Ava auf der Tanzfläche gewesen zu sein und anschließend mit Collin getanzt zu haben. Augenblick wurde ihm heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Er erinnerte sich wie er sehr eng mit Collin getanzt hatte, enger als er hätte sollen, wenn man bedenkt, dass er nicht einmal wusste wer diese Person war. Er strich sich stöhnend durch sein Haar als er sich eingestand, dass er diesen Tanz nur als 'sehr sexuell' beschreiben konnte. Das nächste an das er sich erinnerte waren Collins Worte.

'Ich denke, dass das für heute genug war'

Er wusste zwar nicht wann Collin das gesagt hatte, jedoch errötete Alex bei dem Gedanken, dass Collin ihn zurechtweisen musste. Alex wusste nicht warum, aber er musste zugeben, dass Collin etwas an sich hatte, das Alex dazu brachte am liebsten vor ihm auf die Knie zugehen und sich ihm zu unterwerfen. Er wusste nicht warum, ob es seine Blicke waren, wie er mit ihm sprach oder alles was Collin ausstrahlte, aber er fande diesen Gedanken viel zu heiß um es wahr haben zu wollen. 

'Habe ich dir erlaubt so mit Ava zutanzen?' 

Alex war sich für einen Moment nicht sicher, ob sein Gedächnis ihm ein Streich spielte und er irgendwas verwechselte oder ob Collin das wirklich gesagt hatte. Nein, er war sich sicher, dass Collin das tatsächlich gesagt hatte. Aber warum zur Hölle dachte Collin Alex bräuchte erst seine Erlaubnis um mit jemandem zu tanzen? Oder überhaupt irgendwas zu tun? Alex fragte sich ernsthaft was Collin sich überhaupt einbildete so mit ihm zu reden. Zumindest wollte Alex sich darüber aufregen. Stattdessen redete er sich das ein um zu verdrängen, dass er merkte wie er durch die Gedanken an Collin langsam aber sicher hart wurde.  
Das nächste an das sich Alex erinnerte war wie er auf Collins Spielchen eingegangen war und ihn quasi anbettelte den Shot wiederzugeben nur um es ihm zu verweigern. 

Alex zwang sich nicht weiter drüber nachzudenken, als er eine Hand um sein Glied schloss und erleichtert seufzte.

'Was ist dein Problem? Wieso bist du immer so scheiße?' - war was Alex ihm erwiederte, als er seinen Shot weggekippt hatte. Normalerweise versuchte Alex nicht gleich jedem zusagen was er von einem hielt und besonders nicht wegen Alkohol. Das Schlimme jedoch war, dass Alex sich daraufhin auf seinen Schoß gesetzt hatte. 

'Du bist unfreundlich, arrogant, mies, abgehoben und verdammt heiß'

Wie konnte er ihm nur soetwas sagen? Alex würde am liebsten im Erdboden versinken und er war sich ehrlich nicht sicher, ob er ihm je wieder in die Augen sehen könnte.

Als nächstes erinnerte er sich wie Collin ihn auf das Sofa drückte und es Alex zu guter Letzt war, der die Distanz zwischen ihnen geschlossen hatte und ihn küsste.   
Er fande Collin immer abstoßend, heiß aber abstoßend. Also wieso hat das bisschen Alkohol gereicht, damit er alles über Bord geworfen hatte. 

'Du gehörst mir, hörst du? Niemand fässt dich so an außer ich'

Alex hatte das Gefühl er würde immernoch spüren wie sich die Berrührungen Collins Finger um sein Kinn in seine Haut brannte, als er ihn zwang in seine Augen zusehen.   
Das reichte schon fast ihn über die Ecke zu bringen, jedoch wurden seine Gedanken von Tylers Stimme unterbrochen.  
"Ey! Wir wollen dann los! Wag es nicht dir jetzt noch einen runterzuholen und beweg deinen Arsch hier runter!", rief Tyler gestresst. 

Das und ein wenig kaltes Wasser genügte um Alex wieder zu klarem Verstand zu bringen.

 

Alex hatte die Sportsachen von Andrew angezogen und joggte die Treppen runter und erwartete einen gereizten Tyler, da er sich im Bad extra viel Zeit genommen hatte. Stattdessen lehnte Collin unten an der Treppe.   
"Ausgeschlafen, Prinzessin?"  
Alex wusste nicht was erwiedern sollte, da seine Gedanken immernoch irgendwo beim Badezimmer waren, wie er kurz davor war sich einen runterzuholen nur weil er an Collin gedacht hatte. Also anstatt etwas schlaues zuerwiedern errötete Alex und drehte verlegen seinen Kopf weg. Collin musterte Alex einen Moment und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, wurde jedoch von Tyler unterbrochen.   
"Habt ihr's dann? Die Anderen fangen sonst ohne uns an", meinte Tyler.  
"Du hast nur Angst gegen mich zu verlieren", bemerkte Collin mit einem leichten grinsen.   
"Träum weiter bro."  
"Uhm, bei was genau?", fragte Alex neugierig.  
"Entschuldige. Wir trainieren zusammen und veranstalten immer wieder kleine Kämpfe", erklärte Collin ihm.  
"Du kannst ihm gleich mehr erzählen, aber können wir erstmal ankommen? Fahren wir mit meinem Wagen?"  
Collin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin mit dem Motorrad da und muss später nochmal zur Firma."  
Dabei fingen Alexs Augen an zu leuchten. Es ist ewig her, dass er das letzte mal mit einem Motorrad gefahren ist. Seine Mum hatte eins, jedoch hatte sein Vater ein kleinen Unfall direkt nach ihrem Tod. Die Polizei meinte zu ihm, dass er unvorsichtig war, aber ein Teil von Alex wusste, dass es nicht ausversehen passiert war. Sein Vater kam mit ein paar Kratzer und blaue Flecken davon, was man von dem Motorrad jedoch nicht behaupten konnte. 

Als er an ein Motorrad gedacht hatte, dachte er zwar an eins, das vielleicht nicht ganz billig war, aber an lange nicht so eins, das Collin besaß. Alex kannte sich nicht mit Motorrädern aus, aber es sah teuer und verdammt schick aus. Es war schwarz mit vielen matten Einheiten und eisblauem Licht. Zwar war Alex nicht gerade arm, ganz im Gegenteil, im Vergleich zu Tyler, Collin und den Anderen jedoch schon.   
Alex folgte Tyler zu seinem Auto, als er beobachtete wie Collin seinen Helm aufsetzte. Es fiel ihm überraschend schwer seinen Blick loszureißen, schaffte es im Endeffekt jedoch trotzdem.   
"Alex", hörte er Collin ein paar Meter hinter sich sagen. Schweigend drehte er sich um und sah wie Collin ihm selbst einen Helm reichte.   
Perplex stand Alex ein paar Sekunden da und starrte auf den Helm in seiner Hand. Einerseits konnte er Collin immernoch nicht leiden, auch wenn er sich eingestand, dass er heiß war, weshalb er nicht weiter sein potentiell gigantisches Ego füttern wollte. Aber wann bekam er die Chance so ein Baby zufahren? Collin könnte ein Serienmörder, wie "Cheshire" aus New York, sein und Alex wäre trotzdem auf dieses Fahrzeug gestiegen. Er bemerkte noch wie Tyler eine Augenbraue hochzog und Collin skeptisch ansah, woraufhin Collin nur langsam mit den Schultern zuckte.  
Collin stieg langsam auf und wartete bis Alex sich hinter ihn auf den Sitz gesetzt hatte. Zögerlich legte Alex seine Arm leicht um Collin. Collin jedoch schien nicht der Geduldigste zu sein, weshalb er Alex Hände nahm und sie enger um seinen Oberkörper legte. "Heb dich bitte gut fest, ja Alex?", meinte Collin ruhig.   
Zunächst nickte Alex, antwortete dann jedoch mit einem knappen: "Ja."  
Ohne Vorwahnung fuhr Collin mit einer beächtlichen Geschwindigkeit los, wodurch Alex reflexartig seine Arme noch enger um Collins Oberkörper schloss. Einen Moment lang traute er Collin nicht im Winter, bei diesen Temperaturen, besonders bei dieser Geschwindigkeit Motorrad zufahren, aber irgendwie vertraute er Collin. Und das Gefühl war atemberaubend und versetzte ihn in einen high-ähnlichen Zustand, da er quasi spüren konnte wie das Adrenalin durch seine Adern pumpte. Nicht viel später kamen Sie bei der Sporthalle an und Collin brachte seine Maschine zum Stehen. Nachdem er abgestiegen war nahm er zuerst seinen und anschließen Alexs Helm ab.   
"Das war sooo cool!", meinte Alex hyped, was Collin zum lächeln brachte. Jedoch schaute Collin ihn nachwievor mit seinen eisblauen Augen an, als würde er auf etwas warten.   
"Ist was?", fragte Alex vorsichtig. Collin seufzte. "Was sagt man?"  
"Huh?", fragte Alex verwirrt und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Collin nahm Alexs Kinn zwischen seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger.   
"Wenn einem einen Gefallen getan wurde. Was sagt man dann?"  
"D-danke Collin", erwiederte Alex überrascht und etwas unsicher. Collins Lippen verzogen sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln.  
"Guter Junge", meinte Collin, ließ von ihm ab und ging in die Richtung in der er gerade Tylers Auto bemerkt hatte. Alex brauchte einen Momemt bis sich Wut in ihm breit machte. Was erlaubt der sich eigentlich? Er kannte ihn kaum und behandelte ihn als wäre er sein Eigentum! 

Collin wusste selbst nicht genau warum er es so genoss, wenn Alex das tat was er ihm sagte, aber dieser Junge nahm ihm den Atem. Er hatte noch nie so jemand Schönes gesehen und noch nie jemand so sehr auf den ersten Blick gewollt. Schon an seinen Gesten konnte er erkennen, dass Alex eher zur rebellischen Sorte gehörte und alles in ihm schrie Alex dazu zubringen ihm zu gehorchen.

 

Schließen gingen sie zu dritt in die Halle und mussten feststellen, dass alle Anderen bereits dort waren. Neben Sam, Andrew und Kayden waren auch Jake, Ava und Justin aus dem Club dort. Sofort ging der blauhaarige, Jake Wright, auf sie zu.   
"Wir dachte schon ihr kommt gar nicht mehr", meinte er mit einem falschen Bedauern, da direkt sein Lächeln zurückkehrte.   
Sam winkte Alex grinsend zu, weshalb Alex direkt auf ihn zu ging.  
"Dir geht's also besser, huh?"  
"Mir ging's nie soo schlecht, Sam!"  
"Allein der Fakt, dass Collin dich zu meinen Mates tragen musste beweist das Gegenteil", erklärte Sam lachend.  
Alex war definitv noch nicht dazu bereit noch mehr von dem Abend zu erfahren weshalb er das Thema wechselte.  
"Willst du nicht eher sagen zu "euch"? Ich meine, weil du ja bald dort einziehst und so, Mister Ich-bin-gut-darin-meinem-besten-Freund-so-viel-wie-möglich-zu-verheimlichen", erwiederte Alex empört.  
Sam Lippen formten ein lautloses "shit". Genau in dem Moment rief Andrew den beiden von der dritten Sitzreihe zu.   
"Wollt ihr noch länger den Kampf verzögern? Entweder ihr kommt freiwillig oder ich hole euch."


	4. Chapter 4

Mittlerweile hatten sich alle, abgesehen von Kayden und Ava, in der dritten und vierten Sitzreihe versammelt.  
"Uh.. Andrew? Collin hat da vorhin etwas von einem Kampf erzählt. Kämpfen die beiden jetzt richtig?", fragte Alex verwundert.  
"Jup. Jeder ist mal dran. Ich nehme an du kennst die Regeln nicht?"  
Gerade als Alex etwas erwiedern wollte bemerkte er wie sich Jake neben ihn setzte und offensichtlich beabsichtigte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.  
"Ganz einfach. Der, der den Anderen zu erst dazu gebracht hat aus den Ring zu treten oder bewegungsunfähig zu sein hat gewonnen", erklärte Jake grinsend.  
"Und Kayden und Ava wollten anfangen?"  
Daraufhin hörte man Andrew kichern, woraufhin er anfing wild mit dem Kopf zu schütteln.  
"Kayden fängt nur an damit er es hinter sich hat. Er hasst diese Kämpfe und alles was Spaß macht wie die Pest," erklärte Andrew.  
"Und was ist mit Ava?", fragte Alex schmunzelnd.  
"Sie ist die Einzige die Kayden dazu bringt wenigstens etwas zu kämpfen. Ihr Job ist eher aufzupassen, dass er nicht einfach aus dem Ring geht, weil er sonst ihren Ruf kaputt macht," meinte Jake.  
"Zwar kannst du gewinnen indem du den Gegner zwingst aus dem Ring zu gehen, aber eigentlich wird unter Wölfen nur der Sieg anerkannt, wenn der Gegner bewegungsunfähig ist. Ist so ne 'Ehrensache'", erklärte Andrew nachdem er Alexs fragenden Blick gesehen hatte, während Kayden und Ava sich dehnten.  
"Ist ja mega bescheuert. Muss jeder kämpfen?"  
"Ne, keine Sorge, Süßer. Nur die Wölfe kämpfen," erklärte Jake Alex zuzwinkernd.  
Alex verdrehte seufzend die Augen.  
"Klingt lustig. Ich schätze ich versuch's auch mal."  
"Ey, ich habe zwar gemerkt, dass du dich was traust, aber ich wäre vorsichtig wenn ich du wäre", erklang Tylers Stimme hinter Alex, während dieser nicht ganz so sanft gegen seinen Sitz trat.   
"Hast du etwa Angst? Ich dachte du hattest genug?", fragte Alex, als er sich zu Tyler umdrehte. Tyler, erinnert an den Schlag, den Alex ihm verpasst hatte und verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust. "Du bist zu weich, Alex. Du kannst dich für noch so stark halten, aber das ist echt ne Nummer zu groß."  
"Pff, watch me!", erwiderte Alex selbstsicher.   
"Gut, wie du willst. Aber heul später nicht rum wenn es zu viel für dich wird."  
Genau als Tyler diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte wurde Alex bewusst, dass entgegengesetzt seiner Erwartungen Tyler ihm erlaubt hatte teilzunehmen. Er wollte etwas erwidern, als Tyler aufstand und mit kräftiger Stimme meinte: "Aufgepasst! Wir haben einen weiteren Kandidaten. Alexander hat vor euch fertig zu machen!"  
Shit. Alex erinnerte sich nicht an das letzte Mal, dass er es so bereute sich so von seinem Stolz leiten zulassen. Er spürte mehrere Blick auf sich und selbst Andrew sagte nichts weiter dazu. Unsicher blickte Alex zur Seite, wodurch seinen Blick den von Collin traf. Sein Blick war eiskalt und sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet keinerlei Emotionen. Dennoch konnte Alex meinen einen kleinen Ausdruck von Sorge und Irritation in seinen Augen zusehen. Natürlich konnte er sich das auch nur ein eingebildet haben, wobei letzteres gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich war.   
Nervös versuchte Alex ruhig sitzen zu bleiben und sich von dem unausweichlichen Kampf, der ihm bevorstand abzulenken. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er nicht einmal wusste gegen wen er kämpfen würde. Kurz wog er ab wer wohl der beste Gegner wäre und entschied sich für Andrew. Nicht wegen seiner mangelnden Fähigkeiten, sondern viel mehr, weil er wohl am leichtesten mit Alex umgehen würde. Am schlimmsten befürchtete er wäre Jake, Tyler oder Collin. 'Spielt das denn wirklich eine Rolle?', fragte sich Alex. Zwar wusste Alex, dass er nicht schlecht im Kämpfen war, da er es schon oft mit irgendwelchen Gangstern und zugegeben auch Cops aufgenommen hatte, was jedoch nicht immer gut ausging. Fakt ist, er ist nicht schlecht, jedoch war ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er schon körperlich nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen einen Wolf hatte.   
Würde er deshalb aufgeben? Besser wärs, aber das war nicht Alexs Stil - er würde versuchen das Beste drauszumachen.

Völlig in Gedanken verpasste Alex den Start des Kampfes zwischen Ava und Kayden, wurde jedoch von den Anfeuerungsrufe der Anderen aufmerksam gemacht. Kayden mangelte es sichtlich an Interesse an dem Kampf, weshalb Ava zunächst dafür sorgte, dass Kayden nicht einfach aus dem Ring ging.  
"So geht das immer, wenn die beiden dran sind", flüsterte Jake ihm zu. Stumm nickte Alex ihm zu und beobachtete wie Ava ihn tatsächlich immer wieder vom Rand drängte und sich hin und wieder mit einer unaussprächlichen Geschwindigkeit auf ihn warf. Mit einer ebenso hohen Geschwindigkeit wich Kayden aus oder konterte dem Angriff. Für Alex war deutlich, dass es Kayden zwar nicht wichtig war zu gewinnen, jedoch dadurch war es ihm umso wichtiger auf seiner Art zu verlieren. Das musste etwas damit zu tun haben, dass es eine Sache der Ehre war den Gegner bewegungsunfähig zu machen, eine Blöße, die Kayden sich nicht geben würde. Je länger der Kampf ging, desto nervöser wurde Alex. Egal wie sehr er nachdachte, kein Plan erhöhte seine Chancen zu gewinnen. Sam zog scharf die Luft ein als Ava Kayden so manövrierte, dass er kurz vor der Trennlinie zum Halt kam. Ava hatte es sichtlich schwer Kayden von der Linie fernzuhalten. Das war letztendlich auch der Grund weshalb sie es nicht erwartete, als Kayden ihre Beine wegzog und sie über die Linie zog, wobei er darauf achtete, dass sie nicht hinfiel. Alex zuckte zusammen als das Gejubele seines besten Freundes kurz davor war sein Trommelfell zu zerstören. Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu wundern, ob Kayden das von Anfang an geplant hatte oder ob es ihm einfach egal war ob er gewinnt oder den Ring verlässt. Kayden strich sich elegant sein Haar aus den Augen und half Ava auf, die direkt wütend ihre Hände in die Hüften stämmte und ihn empört ansah. Währenddessen sprang Sam auf und viel Kayden um den Hals, woraufhin auf seinen Lippen ein verträumtes Lächeln spielte. "Der erste Gewinner ist also Kayden! Wer möchte als nächstes?", rief Ava in die Reihen der Zuschauer. Alex war sich nicht sicher ob es eine bessere Idee wäre es hinter sich zu bringen und sogar eventuell seinen Gegner wählen zu dürfen oder ob er beten soll, dass seine Teilnahme vergessen werden würde. Diese Entscheidung wurde ihm jedoch abgenommen als der Wolf namens Justin aufstand und seine Hand hob. "Ich bin sowas von bereit! Fight me!", rief er grinsend.  
"Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich dich platt machen werde!", erwiderte Andrew plötzlich mit einem ebenwürdigen Grinsen.   
"So sei es! Der zweite Kampf findet zwischen Andrew und Justin statt!"  
Und damit endete Alexs Chance gegen Andrew kämpfen zu können. Seufzend vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und bemerkte zunächst nicht wie sich Kayden neben ihn setzte.  
"Du hättest dich nicht bereit erklären sollen."  
"Ach, meinst du?", erwiderte Alex sarkastisch.  
"Entschuldige. Du kannst dich auch einfach weigern zu kämpfen, weißt du? Die Anderen werden das verstehen, besonders wegen dem Kräfteunterschied," erklärte Kayden ruhig während er seine Brille aufsetzte.   
"Ich werde aber nicht einfach aufgeben weil ihr  irgendwelche übernatürlichen Kreaturen seid."   
Kayden zuckte nur mit der Schulter und schaute still dem Kampf zwischen Andrew und Justin zu.   
Justin schlug sich gut, aber Andrew schien alles zu geben. Beide bewegten sich schnell und gleichzeitig gewissenhaft. Alex wunderte sich ob es doch eine bessere Entscheidung wäre einfach aufzugeben, jedoch würde er sich die Blöße vor den Anderen und besonders Tyler nicht geben. Dazu kam, dass er auch Collins Gesicht sehen wollte, sobald er bemerkt, dass auch er sich verdammt gut verteidigen konnte. Die Frage war nur wie.   
"Du willst also gewinnen?", hörte Alex plötzlich neben sich.   
Kayden schaute ihn skeptisch an, fing jedoch an zu lächeln als Alex entschlossen nickte.

"Und? Schon schiss, Alex?, fragte Tyler grinsend.   
"Nah, ich fande den großen bösen Wolf sowieso immer eher niedlich."

"Weil du noch nie gegen ihn gekämpft hast, Blondie."  
"Stimmt, solche Hunde sind eh nicht so mein Ding", meinte Alex provokant während er ihn von oben bis unten mit einem Grinsend musterte.   
"Du hast echt Nerven. Gegen wen würdest du dein Glück denn gerne versuchen? Collin, Jake oder mich?"  
Alex zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Jedenfalls nicht gegen dich. Dich habe ich schon mal fertig gemacht."   
Genau in dem Moment schlug Andrew Justin zu Boden und drückte ihn mit seinem Knie fest auf den Boden. "Der Gewinner ist Andrew!", rief Ava entzückt.  
"Wer möchte als nächstes? Freiwillige?"  
"Alex möchte wissen wo sein Platz ist! Ich zeig's ihm," erklärte Tyler allen und stand auf.   
Alex spürte wie sich alle Blicke in seine Haut bohrten und zwang sich aufzustehen. Nervös ballte er seine Hände zu Fäuste und atmete tief durch bis sein Blick den von Kayden traf, der ihm kaum merklich zu nickte. In diesem Moment erinnerte er sich an den Plan und entspannte augenblick seine Muskeln. Wenn er dies richtig anstellte hatte er eventuell eine geringe Chance tatsächlich zu gewinnen. 

'Nimm einfach meine Taktik. So gewinnst du auf deine eigene Art und der Gegner bekommt nicht die Genugtuung'

Tyler stellte sich Alex gegenüber und fing an zu grinsen. "Du musst das nicht tun, Alex!", rief Sam seinem besten Freund frustriert zu.   
"Du kannst noch aussteigen, Alex", bat Tyler ernst, ohne jeglichen Spott, an.   
"Danke, aber nein danke. Ich halte daran fest was ich versprochen habe."  
"Und das wäre?"  
"Dir zu zeigen wo dein Platz ist", erwiderte Alex als das Startsignal ertönte. 

'Du musst den Kampf schnell beenden. Wenn Tyler dich erstmal hat ist es vorbei'

Alex sprinntete direkt los und nutzte den Moment um aus dem Ring zu entkommen. Im letzten Moment ergriff Tyler seine Hand und drehte seinen Arm hinter seinen Rücken.  
"Denkst du ich wusste nicht, dass du dir Kaydens Taktik zu gute machst? Besonders weil ich weiß, dass er dir Tipps gegeben hat. Er hätte dir nicht raten soll gegen mich zu kämpfen," flüsterte Tyler grinsend. Das Problem war, das Tyler recht hatte, jedoch hielt dies Alex nicht davon ab dem Plan festzuhalten.  
Nun war Alex an der Reihe zu grinsen als er sein rechtes Bein so verlagerte, dass er mit dem Anderen Tyler direkt zwischen die Beine treten konnte. Dies sorgte dafür, dass Tyler seinen Griff direkt lockerte und Alex sich unter seinen Armen hinwegdrehte. Tyler versucht nach ihm zugreifen, weshalb Alex, ganz entgegen von Tylers Erwartungen, ausholte und einen Schlag gegen seinen Kiefer lieferte. "Erinnert mich an das erste Mal", rief Alex als er die Chance nutze und erneut losrannte. Innerlich dankte er Kayden, da alles so lief wie er es geplant hatte. Plötzlich bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel wie Collin ihn beobachtete, wobei er nachdenklich und erwartungsvoll aussah. Alex wusste nicht wie er das deuten sollte, jedoch nutze Tyler den Moment in dem Alex abgelenkt war und versuchte ihn an seinen Schultern zu greifen. Knapp konnte Alex seine Geschwindkeit beschleunigen und Tyler ausweichen, jedoch wusste er, dass das seine Ende hätte sein können. Knapp vor der Begrenzung kickte Tyler Alexs Bein weg und drückte ihn zu Boden. Hätte er besser aufgepasst und nicht zu lange zu Collin geschaut, obwohl es nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde war, hätte er es schaffen können. "Das war leichter als ich dachte", meinte Tyler, als er lachend über ihm kniete.  
"Dafür hast du ganz schön lange gebraucht", erwiderte Alex außer Atem. "Und du warst dir ganz schön sicher deinen Plan durchzuziehen. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass Kaydens Pläne jemandem wie dir nicht helfen," erklärte Tyler.   
Für einen kurzen Moment schwieg Alex bis er anfing zu grinsen, woraufhin Tyler nur eine Augenbraue hochzog. "Kayden? Zählt das?", rief Alex ihm zu und zeigte auf Tylers Knie, das sich ein paar Zentimeter außerhalb des Rings befand. Augenblicklich wich jedegliches Grinsen von Tylers Gesicht.  
"Uh..  Untentschieden!", rief Ava eher als wäre es eine Frage. "Oh nein, er ist bewegungsunfähug!", rief Tyler wütend zurück.

"Und du bist außerhalb des Rings. Man könnte auch sagen, dass Alex gewonnen hat, weil du im Ring sein musst. Einigen wir uns auf ein Unentschieden!"   
Tyler zog Alex nicht ganz so sanft auf die Beine und drückte ihn an seinem Oberteil gegen die nächste Wand.   
"Ah, waren wir nicht auch schon in dieser Situation? Ich verspreche dir, dass diese anders ausgeht", flüsterte Tyler sichtlich wütend als er anfing mit der anderen Hand auszuholen. Anstatt sich auf den Schlag vorzubereiten holte er selbst so gut er konnte aus. Genau dann wurde Tyler von hinten weggezogen und von Collin zurückgehalten. Alex dachte jedoch nicht daran sich zurückzuhalten und wollte Tyler trotzdem zeigen, dass er es nicht nochmal wagen sollte so auf ihn herabzusehen. Dies wurde jedoch von Sam unterbrochen, indem er sich vor ihn stellte und an den Schultern packte. "Hey Alex! Was soll das denn?!", rief Sam frustriert.   
"Ich habe es satt, dass solche Typen auf mich herabsehen! Lass mich zeigen was ich so drauf habe!", erwiderte Alex.  
"Jeder Zeit, aber nicht hier und jetzt und nicht an meinem Mate", meinte Sam gestresst.  
Alex hatte tatsächlich vergessen, dass er kurz davor war Tyler, Sams Mate, die Zähne auszuschlagen und bevorzugt ein blaues Auge mitzugeben. Irgendwo war Alex bewusst, dass er das nicht geschafft hätte, wenn man sich Tylers Stärke bewusst machte. Deshalb gab es schließlich auch andere Wege jemandem das Leben zur Hölle zu machen und wenn es eine Liste gäbe von Leuten die es verdient hätten, dann gehörte Tyler definitiv zur Spitze. Aus diesem Grund ergriff Alex Sams Oberteil, zog es zu sich und drückte seine Lippen auf seine. Der Kuss hielt nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde, hatte jedoch eine heftigere Reaktion als er erwartet hatte. Tyler sah nun entgültig so aus als würde er ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle häuten. Auch Andrew und Kayden sahen aus als hätten sie ähnliche Absichten. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte Alex sich ob das ein Fehler gewesen war, jedoch wusste er selbst, dass er oft Dinge aus Impuls tat ohne direkt darüber nachzudenken. "Was zur Hölle, Alex?", fragte Sam geschockt. Alex machte sich bereit etwas zu erwidern, wurde jedoch unterbrochen als Tyler sich losriss und mit der Faust gegen Alex Lippe schlug, die direkt anfing zu bluten. Nicht nur seine Lippe, sondern auch sein Schädel bekam einen nennenswerten Schlag ab. Tyler stellte sich daraufhin beschützend vor Sam und auch Kayden und Andrew waren mittlerweile gefährlich nah in Alexs Reichweite. Bevor diese jedoch etwas tun konnten stellte sich Justin vor Andrew, Jake vor Tyler und Ava vor Kayden. "Collin bring ihn hier raus bis sich dle Situation beruhigt hat", rief Ava, als sie versuchte Kayden wegzuhalten. Währenddessen versucht Alex sich aufrecht zuhalten, da er seit Tylers Schlag nur ein dumpes Brausen in seinen Ohren wahrnahm und versuchte der Bewusstlosigkeit zu entfliehen. Collin legte direkt einen Arm um ihn um ihn aufrechtzuerhalten, als er bemerkte wie unsicher Alex in dem Moment war. Langsam führte er Alex zu den Umkleidekabinen, jedoch musste Alex immer wieder stehen bleiben, da das Klopfen in seinem Kopf hin und wieder zu viel wurde. Letztendlich wurde Collin zu ungeduldig, weshalb er Alex vorsichtig hochnahm und ihn im Brautstil, ohne ihn großartig zu Bewegen, zur Umkleide trug. Vorsichtig setzte er Alex auf einen der Bänke und holte ihm ein nasses Handtuch für die Schwellung. Langsam wurde Alex wieder klarer im Kopf, jedoch änderte es nichts an den Schmerzen, bei denen er sicher war, dass sie zu hundert Prozent verdient waren.  
"Wie geht's dir?", fragte Collin seufzend, als er vor Alex in die Hocke ging. "Ging schon mal besser", erwiderte Alex leicht lächelnd. Für einen kurzen Moment sagte keiner von beiden etwas bis Alex die Stille unterbrach. "Collin?"  
"Ja, Alex?"  
"Bleibst du bitte bei mir?"  
Alex dachte in dem Moment an viele Dinge. Unter anderem, dass er sich bei Kayden, Andrew und eventuell Tyler entschuldigen musste. 

Aber auch, dass er zum Einen Angst hatte, dass wenn Collin gehen würde, seine Kopfverletzungen eventuell zu stark sind und er hier sterben würde, sollte niemand hier sein. Natürlich war das ein komplett übertriebener Grund, aber so war Alex nun einmal und das wusste er auch. Ein weiterer Grund war, dass er sich bei Collin in dem Moment einfach sicherer fühlte und er war sich sicher, wäre er jetzt alleine wäre der Moment unerträglich.   
"Klar bleibe ich," erwiderte Collin leicht irritiert, wobei Collin gedanklich 'immer' anhing, was ihn zugegeben noch mehr irritierte.   
"Wie viele Finger siehst du?" fragte Collin, als er vier Finger vor Alexs Gesicht hielt.  
"Dein ernst? Vier natürlich", meinte Alex.  
"Falsch."  
"Was? Dein ernst?", fragte Alex sichtlich blasser, wobei Collin anfing zu grinsen.  
"Nein, ich wollte nur sehen ob du geraten hast."  
"Ey", meinte Alex als er Collin daraufhin leicht gegen die Brust schlug.   
"Noch zu dem was in der Sporthalle passiert ist. Mach das nie wieder, Alexander."  
Alex spannte sich kurz an bei der Verwendung seines Namens, versuchte die Situation denoch zu entspannen.  
"Ich weiß, dass es eine dumme Idee war. Beim nächsten Mal suche ich mir einen ohne Mate, versprochen", scherzte Alex, während er Collins Blick mied.   
"Du küsst niemanden außer mich. Du gehörst mir, ok?", zischte Collin als er Alexs Kinn zu sich drehte.  
Alex zog nur die Augenbrauen zusammen und versuchte zu verarbeiten ob Collin das wirklich gerade gesagt hatte oder ob es seine Kopfverletzung war, die solche Einbildungen verursachte. "Du gehörst nur mir. Ok, Alex?, wiederholte Collin, woraufhin Alex nicht anders konnte als gedankenverloren zu nicken. Die Hand an seinem Kinn war so schnell gegangen wie sie gekommen war, weshalb Alex sich fragen musste ob sie wirklich dort gewesen war. Collin wirkte als hätte er sich an Alexs Haut verbrannt und schüttelte anschließend nur vorsichtig den Kopf.   
"Du musst ins Krankenhaus", wechselte Collin das Thema. Alex schüttelte nur ruckartig den Kopf, was er augenblicklich sein ließ, da alles anfing sich schmerzhaft zu drehen.   
"Ist jemand bei dir zuhause?", fragte Collin seufzend. Alex schüttelte erneut den Kopf, dieses Mal vorsichtiger. Wenn Alex ehrlich gewesen wäre hätte er Collin gesagt, dass sein Vater eventuell Zuhause wäre, jedoch war dieser die letzte Person, die er in diesem Moment sehen wollte. "Zu Sam kannst du nach allem auch nicht und Ava ist keine gute Idee, weil..."  
Collin murmelte etwas, das er nicht verstand,ihm aber auch egal war, da die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf langsam aber sicher wieder stärker wurden.   
"Wir fahrend jetzt zu einem Arzt und dann schauen wir, dass du erstmal etwas Schlaf bekommst."  
Alex wollte etwas erwidern, jedoch unterbrach Collin ihn.   
"Ich kenne einen guten Arzt und er wird nur kurz schauen ob wirklich alles ok ist. Keine Wiederrede, Alex." Daraufhin war Alex still. Auf dem Weg zurück in die Sporthalle legte Collin erneut einen Arm um Alexs Schultern und stütze ihn sollte ihm wieder schwindelig sein. Zurück in der Sporthalle stellten die beiden fest, dass Sam und seine Mates bereits nachhause gegangen waren. "Sie brauchen erstmal ein wenig Ruhe mit Sam", erklärte Ava Alex liebevoll.  
Collin erklärte den restlichen drei, was das Beste nun für Alex war.   
"Und dann nehme ich ihn mit zu mir. Nur auf dem Motorrad kann ich ihn nicht mitnehmen."  
"Kein Problem. Nimm einfach mein Auto und ich nehme dein Motorrad mit zu mir", bat Justin verständnissvoll an.   
"Perfekt, danke. Wir sehen uns dann."   
Von der Verabschiedung bekam Alex recht wenig mit, da er immer müder wurde und sich einfach nur noch ein paar Schmerztabletten wünschte. Vielleicht war ein Arzt tatsächlich keine schlechte Idee.

Collin betrachtete Alex aus dem Augenwinkel und hasste sich selbst dafür, wie sehr er diesen Jungen beschützen wollte. Normalerweise würde er sowas nie sagen, aber sein innerer Wolf würde es nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand anderes Alex haben würde. Zwar wusste Collin, dass er aus diesem Grund Abstand bräuchte, jedoch gab es keinen Weg in dem er sich jetzt nicht um Alex kümmern würde.


	5. Chapter 5

Der Besuch beim Arzt war ziemlich unbeeindruckend. Das Ergebnis war eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und eine ordentliche Schwellung, die wohl noch eine Weile gekühlt werden musste. Zwar hatte Alex Medikamente, die die Schmerzen verringerten, jedoch bemerkte er schon jetzt die Müdigkeit, die eine ausweichliche Begleiterscheinung darstellte. Je mehr Zeit verging desto mehr sehnte sich Alex nach seinem Bett, da sich mittlerweile, abgesehen von den Nebenwirkungen der Medikamenten, eine erdrückende Dunkelheit über die Umgebung zog und ihm die Uhr verriet, dass es schon fast  elf Uhr war. Es war nicht unüblich, dass Alex länger wach blieb, jedoch schätze er Schlaf und er spürte die Ereignisse des Tages nur zu deutlich in seinen Knochen, unterstützt von dem noch anhaltenden Klopfen seines Kopfes.  
Immer wieder wunderte er sich darüber, dass es Collin war, der nun auf ihn achtete, da er nicht alleine sein sollte. Es war Collin, der sich direkt nach der Auseinandersetzung um ihn kümmerte, obwohl er selbst schuld war. Es war Collin, der ihn extra zu sich fuhr, damit er nicht zu seinem Vater musste. Es war Collin, der ihn zu seinem privaten Arzt gefahren hatte, bei dem eine Untersuchung wohl so viel kostete, wie er wohl in zehn Jahren verdienen würde. Es war Collin, der ihm sagte, Alex würde ihm gehören. Am wichtigsten war jedoch für Alex, dass es Collin war, der ihn eigentlich hasste. Zumindest war es das was er immer angenommen hatte, worauf Alex seinen tiefen Hass ihm gegenüber aufbaute.  
Schweigends saß er auf dem Beifahrersitz von Justins viel zu teurem Wagen und musterte Collin für einen kurzen Moment, während die Lichter der beleuchteten Straße immer wieder sein Gesicht erleuchteten. Stumm gestand er sich, dass Collin definitiv zu den schönsten Wesen gehörte, die er je gesehen hatte, wobei er sich ermahnte an soetwas zu denken. Nicht, dass er es je erfahren würde, jedoch war Alex sich nur zu gut bewusst, dass man sich selbst nicht anlügen konnte - er hatte es lange genug versucht.   
"Ist alles ok, Alex?", fragte Collin, wobei Alex meinte ein wenig Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme raushören zu können.  
Vorsichtig nickte Alex.  
"Du siehst aus als wärst du müde."  
Alex antwortete zunächst nicht und schaute für die nächsten paar Minuten schweigend aus dem Fenster. Nicht weil er es nicht zugeben wollte, sondern weil er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte. Kurz, er war verwirrt. Collins Verhalten verwirrte ihn und am schlimmsten war, dass es so schien als würde das Collin nicht einen Moment in betracht ziehen. Nein, am schlimmsten war sein Herz, das in einer bemerkenswerten Geschwindigkeit gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte.  
"Warum bist du so?", fragte Alex zögernd, immernoch aus dem Fenster blickend. Collin zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte Alex.  
"Dafür müsste ich wissen wie ich denn bin", erwiderte Collin skeptisch.  
"Schwer zu sagen."  
Alex wusste, dass Collin ihn für verrückt halten musste. Aber er musste es einfach wissen, wobei er sich nach wie vor wunderte ob man diese Frage einfach stellen konnte.  
"Warum tust du das alles für mich? Ich dachte du hasst mich. Und warum bist du ab und zu so...", der letzte Teil blieb Alex im Hals stecken,  jedoch war das wichtigste raus.   
"Ich hasse dich nicht. Wie kommst du darauf?"  
Zwar reagierte Collin auf Alexs Frage, jedoch wussten beide, dass er der Frage auswich. Spätestens bemerkte man es daran wie Collin seinen Kiefer anspannte und seine Finger enger um das Lenkrad schloss.  
"Du hälst dich für was Besseres, nicht? Für dich ist alles was niedriger ist nur Ungeziefer in deinem Weg", forderte Alex Collin heraus.  
"Und warum denkst du das?"  
"Deine Art. Für mich warst du bisher nicht mehr als ein Arschloch, das sich für etwas besseres hält und an die selbe Uni geht. Ich weiß nicht genau wann ich zu dem Entschluss kam, aber ist es nicht so?"  
Collin schwieg für einen Moment und Alex deutete dies als Versuch nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Wie es sich herausstellte lag er falsch.   
Collin fing an zu lachen. Es war kein Lachen, das durch den ganze Wagen hallte, sondern ein dezentes, charmantes. Es schien als würde er sich ehrlich darüber amüsieren.  
"Zugegeben, du durchschaust mich öfter als es mir bisher lieb war, aber dieses mal liegst du falsch, mein Alexander", fing Collin immernoch leicht lachend an.   
"Natürlich kann man darüber diskutieren, ob ich jetzt ein Arsch bin oder nicht, aber ich halte mich nicht für besser als alle Anderen", fuhr Collin fort.  
"So? Dann bist du absichtlich unverschämt zu allen, die dir begegnen und nicht zu deiner Gruppe gehören?"  
"Dafür dass du mich so hasst weißt du wohl eine ganze Menge über mein Verhalten."  
Alex war ziemlich erleichtert, dass er nach wie vor dem Fenster zugedreht war, wodurch Collin  die Röte auf seinen Wangen nicht sehen konnte.  
"Während es Wölfe gibt, die die Gegenwart von Menschen bevorzugen ist das jedoch auch eine Seltenheit. Zum einen fühlen sich Wölfe unter ihresgleichen wohler, was hauptsächlich daran liegt, dass sie einander besser nachvollziehen können, weil sie eben ihre Natur kennen. Zum Anderen muss man sich nicht verstellen. Zwar sind Wölfe mehr verbreitet als du es vermutlich denkst, jedoch versucht man es nach wie vor geheim zuhalten. Es gibt genug Wölfe, die Wissenschaftlern oder Jägern zum Opfer gefallen sind. Denoch muss ich zugeben, dass ich einfach lieber meine Ruhe habe, besonders wenn ich an die ganzen aufdringlichen Mädchen an der Uni denke", erklärte Collin ruhig.   
"Kein Grund scheiße zu Anderen sein. Und du musst mit dem ganzen Wolfszeug jetzt nicht auch noch anfangen, weißt du?"  
"Pardon?"  
Alex seufzte und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust.  
"Mit diesem ganzen Wolfszeug. Ist das wirklich so ein großes Ding? Ok, ihr seid ein bisschen stärker und so, aber um ehrlich zu sein? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass das kein so großes Ding ist und Sam das hauptsächlich als Erklärung dafür nimmt, dass er drei Lover hat."  
Nun war Collin an der Reihe zu seufzen, woraufhin er lautlos den Kopf schüttelte.  
Gerade wollte er etwas erwiedern als sein Handy durch vibrieren einen Anruf signalisierte, den er direkt annahm.   
Alex lehnte sich zurück und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe herauszufinden wer Collin angerufen hatte. Sollte es jemand sein, den er kannte würde er es bestimmt erfahren. Kurze Zeit später legte er sein Handy zu Seite und blickte zu Alex.  
"Es war Sam", erklärte Collin.  
"Ist alles ok? Ich meine wegen Tyler und so.."  
"Ja und Nein. An sich ist alles ok, aber Sam will dich nochmal sein. Es tut ihm leid, dass er einfach gegangen ist und er will sehen wie es dir geht und wie schlimm es aussieht. Glaub mir, meine Worte halfen nicht."  
"Also fahren wir bei ihm vorbei?"  
"Bei Andrew, Tyler und Kayden."  
Daraufhin rieb sich Alex stöhnend die Stirn.  
"Muss das sein? Ich habe heute genug abbekommen."  
"Früher oder später würdest du sie sowieso sehen. Dann kannst du dich jetzt schon entschuldigen."  
"Bitte? Like hell werde ich mich jetzt entschuldigen!", erwiederte Alex gereizt.  
"Doch wirst du. Du kannst Sams Mates das nicht einfach antun. Es wundert mich eh, dass du vorbeikommen darfst. Laut meiner Erfahrung sind Mates nach so einem Vorfall meist sehr... besitzergreifend."  
"Ach? Das passiert also öfter?", konterte Alex spöttisch.  
"Nein. Normalerweise wissen es nämlich Andere besser als jemand zu küssen, der bereits einen Mate hat. Und ich möchte Anmerken, dass nicht mal ein Wolf darüber nachdenken würde erst recht jemand mit drei Mates zu küssen."  
"Die sollen sich mal nicht so aufregen! Sam und ich kennen uns schon länger und er ist quasi mein Bruder."  
"Du hast echt keinen Plan von Wölfen, huh? Sam hätte es dir besser erklären sollen. Abgesehen davon verhälst du dich gerade ziemlich kindisch. Entschuldige dich einfach."  
"Und du wunderst dich warum ich dich für ein Arschloch halte?", fragte Alex trocken.

 

Ungeduldig wartete Alex vor der Tür und versuchte sich irgendwie hinter Collin zu verstecken.  
Jedoch jedes mal, wenn Alex zurück wollte um eventuell Tyler ausweichen zukönnen, sollte er die Tür aufmachen, gab Collin ihm einen kleinen Stoß in richtung Haustür.  
Fast augenblicklich als sich die Tür öffnete fiel ihm ein erleichterter Sam um den Hals.   
"Es tut mir so leid! Ich weiß wie distanziert wir in letzter Zeit waren und dass ich mit solchen Aktionen alles noch schlimmer mache", flüsterte Sam gegen Alexs Ohr während er seine Worte mit der engen Umarmung verdeutlichte. Durch Sams Worte fühlte sich Alex nun doch ziemlich schuldig für das was passiert war. Zwar wusste er, dass er schuld war, jedoch hatte er sich nicht wirklich schlecht Gefühlt - bis jetzt. Er wusste zwar nicht was Collin mit all dem 'Matezeug' meinte, jedoch hätte er Sam nicht in so eine Situation bringen sollen.  
"Hey. Nein. Schau, es ist so... es tut mir leid. Ich habs verbockt, ok? Ich entschuldige mich noch einmal, wenn ich keine Gehirnerschütterung mehr habe und nicht auf so starken Medikamenten bin. Aber mach dir keinen Kopf mehr, Sammy," erklärte Alex lächelnd und löste leicht die Umarmung, damit er ihn ansah. Alex legte sanft eine Hand auf Sams Schulter wobei sein Blick auf eine rote Stelle an seinem Hals fiel. Ohne zu zögern zog er Sams Pullover zur Seite, wobei sich eine Wunde offenbarte, die scheinbar geblutet hatte und nur zu sehr einer Bissspur ähnelte. Noch sprachloser wurde Alex, als er zwei weitere ähnliche Wunden daneben bemerkte. Dies geschah in nur einer Sekunde woraufhin Sam sofort Alexs Hand wegschlug und ihn schockiert ansah.  
"Ich kann das erklären", meinte Sam unsicher.  
Dies ignorierte Alex jedoch, als sein Blick hinter Sam auf Tyler fiel, der emotionslos mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen lehnte.   
"Was zur Hölle, Tyler?! Ich warne dich noch einmal Sam in irgendeiner Weise zuverletzen und ich schwöre dir ich mache dich fertig!", schrie Alex Tyler an während er wütend auf ihn zu ging. Gerade als er auf Tyler losgehen wollte legten sich zwei starke Arme um ihn. "Man, Collin! Lass mich los, verdammt!," rief Alex und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien während Tyler nach wie vor lässig im Türrahmen lehnte.   
"Du bist immernoch verletzt, auch wenn die Medizin die Schmerzen betäubt. Außerdem wolltest du dich entschuldigen", flüsterte Collin von hinten in sein Ohr.  
"Lass mich einfach los, mir gehts bestens! Ich würde ihm auch zeigen, dass er Sam nicht anzufassen hätte, wenn ich kurz vor dem Tod wäre! Collin. Er hat geblutet!"  
"Das war ein Paarungsbiss. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung? Glaub mir, Sam hat es mindestens so sehr gefallen wie mir", sprach Tyler unbeeindruckt woraufhin Sam anfing zu erröten. Alex hatte es aufgegeben sich zu wehren und schaute Sam nun fragend an.  
"Was zur Hölle, Sam? Paarungsbiss?!"  
"Ich würde sagen wir gehen jetzt besser", ertönte Collins Stimme hinter Alex.   
"Ich hätte dir mehr erklären sollen, ich weiß. Verdammt ich wusste aber nicht wie und ich war so erleichtert, dass du jetzt endlich von Andrew, Kayden und Tyler weißt", erklärte Sam verzweifelt.  
"Es ist ok, Sam. Ich würde sagen wir verschieben das auf morgen. Alex sollte sich ausruhen und deine Mates vermissen dich bestimmt schon, besonders nach so einem Abend", erwiderte Collin lächelnd. Alex blieb still und versuchte immernoch seine Gedanken zu ordnen, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er wirklich wohl oder übel zu wenig weiß. Womöglich steckte doch mehr hinter der Natur der Wölfe. Nein, Alex wusste schon länger, dass da wohl mehr dahintersteckte, er wollte es aber nicht wahr haben. Er hasste alles das neu war und Veränderung in sein Leben brachte. Das war der Grund weshalb er hoffte, dass das nichts mehr war als ein kleiner genetischer Unterschied, jedoch hätte es offensichtlich sein müssen, dass es nie so einfach war. 

Es gibt Sachen, die man nicht ändern kann, weshalb er von anfang an sich mit all dem hätte konfrontieren müssen anstatt zu hoffen, dass er es einfach umgehen und ausblenden könnte. Alex konnte nicht glauben wie selbstsüchtig er war. Lieber hätte er seine Freundschaft mit Sam, die Person die alles für ihn bedeutete, gefährdet, nur weil er davor Angst hatte, dass es eine wie die Veränderungen wäre, die sein Vater ständig verursachte. Er musste das dringend in ordnung bringen, aber wie? Defintiv sollte er sich damit auseinandersetzen was diese Wolfswesen eigentlich sind, schließlich waren sie jetzt Teil von Sams und somit Teil seines Lebens.   
Sobald er sich erneut auf dem Beifahrersitz des knallorangenen Honda NSX befande nahm er sein Handy und überlegte nach einer passenden Suchanfrage zu Wölfen für Google. Bisher hatte er versucht sich keine Gedanken über den Wert des Autos zu machen in dem er gerade saß, jedoch war das gar nicht so leicht, wenn man bedachte, dass das nicht wirklich alltäglich für Alex war. Dabei wunderte er sich wie reich Justin war und was für einen Job er hatte. Dennoch wurde Alex, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er sich jetzt seiner Recherche widtmen sollte, da die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf allmählich wieder stärker wurden. Er wusste, dass wenn er nur nach 'Wölfen' suchen würde, dass er sicherlich nur auf die Tierart stoßen würde, weshalb er es cleverer anstellen musste. Kurz ließ er seine Finger in Gedanken über seine Tastatur gleiten bis er sich für einen Begriff entschloss. Der Plan war nach 'Mensch-Wolf Hybrid' zusuchen, was ihn schon viel zu sehr an Fiktion erinnerte. Mitten im Begriff wurde ihm 'mensch wolf beziehung' vorgeschlagen. Zwar interessierte er sich für die Ergebnisse, jedoch musste er zunächst herausfinden was diese Wölfe genau ausmachte. Außerdem war er sich zu 99,9% sicher, dass dort hauptsächlich die Beziehungen zwischen Menschen und richtigen Wölfen aufgeführt werden würde.  Der nächste vorgeschlagene Begriff war: 'Mensch wollte gegessen werden'. Alex entschied sich diesen einfach zu ignorieren. Aus diesem Grund gab er einfach wie geplant 'Mensch-Wolf Hybrid' ein, wobei die Ergebnisse wenig mit dem zu tun hatten, das er sich vorgestellt hatte. Alex verfluchte das Universum. Dann tut er mal das Richtige und es werden ihm nur Steine in den Weg gelegt. Die Ergebnisse beschränkten sich großteils auf Artikel darüber, dass Hunde in der Wildniss Charaktereigenschaften eines Wolfes annehmen können und daher wohl gefährlich seien, gefolgt von Berichten über Tierquälerei. Was wohl am meisten entfernt war war der Artikel: 'Mensch-Tier-Hybrid?: Ziege gebärt Baby mit "Menschengesicht"'. Während er zugeben musste, dass dieser Artikel eine gewisse unerklärliche Neugier geweckt hatte wendete er sich davon ab. Nach mehreren erfolglosen Minuten fande Alex etwas, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckte. Zwar war die Seite eine, die ausschließlich Auskunft über sogenannte 'Wolfshifter' in Romanen gab, jedoch entschied sich Alex dafür, dass dies besser als nichts war. Diese Wolfshifter konnten sich also entweder teilweise oder auch komplett zu ihrer Wolfsform verwandeln. Wenn sie sich nur teilweise verwandelten blieben sie wohl hauptsächlich menschlich mit schärferen Zähnen, Klauen und besonders die Augen schienen mehr wolfartig zu werden. "So weit so gut", murmelte Alex vor sich hin.   
'Selbst in der menschlichen Form haben Shifter erhöhte Sinne, wie einen unmenschlichen Geruchssinn, erhöhtes Geräuschempfinden, blitzschnelle Reflexe, verstärkte Wendigkeit und Stärke, Flexibilität, erhöhte Ausdauer, schnellere und bessere Heilungsfähigkeiten und eine hohe Resistenz gegenüber körperlichem Schaden.'  
Während Alex dies laß machte er sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dass wenn das alles stimmte, dass er Tyler bestimmt nicht mehr provozieren würde. Dabei musterte er Collin kurz aus dem Augenwinkel, welcher nur konzentriert auf die Straße blickte.   
Erst in diesem Moment bemerkte Alex, dass sie in einem kleinen Stau in der Innenstadt standen, wohl verursacht durch einen Unfall, welcher bei dieser Kälte nicht unüblich ist.  
'Lebensspanne: oftmals mehrere tausend Jahre'. Spätestens bei diesem vermerk wunderte er sich ob überhaupt irgendetwas in diesem Artikel Sinn machte. Schließlich gibt es kaum Artikel, da die die Öffentlichkeit nichts von Wolfshiftern wusste und die Website ist nach wie vor auf Romane spezialisiert war. Jedoch hatte er sich vorgenommen für alles offen zu sein, weshalb er sich durch weitere Zeilen des Artikels quälte.   
'Wolfshifter tendieren natürlicherweise dazu monogam zu sein und sich sozusagen 'für das Leben binden'. Dies kann man wörtlich nehmen, da es heißt, wenn ein Wolfshifter sich einmal richtig verliebt sei er unfähig dazu sich je, in seinem ganzen Leben, erneut zu verlieben.'   
Weder von 'Mates' noch von 'Paarungsbissen' war in dem Artikel die Rede. Im Endeffekt hatte er keine Ahnung ob davon irgendetwas Sinn machte oder die ganze Sache noch breitgefächerter war, als es hier aufgeführt wurde. Vielleicht sollte er einfach jemand fragen, da er so sicherlich nicht weiter kam.  
Er war also nach wie vor bei null.

Allmählich wurde Alex immer müder und das nächste, das er mitbekam wie zwei starke Arme ihn eine Treppe hochtrugen und anschließend sanft auf ein Bett legte.   
"Hey Alex. Alles ok?", fragte Collin während er ihm Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.  
Alex nickte müde und schloss erneut die Augen.  
"Ich muss wissen ob du Schmerzen hast oder Wahrnehmungsprobleme, Alex. Wegen der Gehirnerschütterung, erinnerst du dich? Wie viele Finger?"  
Müde öffnete Alex die Augen und fokusierte die Finger, die Collin vor sein Gesicht hielt.  
"Zwei", erwiderte Alex gähnend.  
"Falsch."  
"Was? Echt?", fragte Alex überrascht und ein wenig besorgt, wobei er direkt nicht mehr so müde war wie vorher.  
"Nein, entschuldige. Ich wollte nur sehen ob du geraten hast. Du bist schon mal drauf reingefallen", erklärte Collin grinsend.   
Daraufhin drehte sich Alex trotzig von Collin weg und schloss erneut die Augen und konnte es kaum erwarten wieder einzuschlafen.  
"Ich schaue in einer Stunde nochmal nach dir. Gute Nacht, Alex", sprach Collin leise und fuhr ihm sanft durch die Haare, worauf Alex angenehm seufzte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er erneut einschlief, weshalb er nicht mehr mitbekam wie Collin einen sanften Kuss auf Alexs Haar platzierte und die Decke vorsichtig über seine Schultern zog bis er leise das Zimmer verließ.


End file.
